Kidnappings
by Icefriend
Summary: Touma and Accelerator team up to rescue Index and Last Order, who have been kidnapped by an unknown force. At the same time Kuroko, Uiharu, and Saten try to track down Mikoto who was caught on camera trying to stop several vans. Eventual Touma/Mikoto
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'd really appreciate reviews since this his is going to be my first Fanfic in awhile. I've only ever done two fanfics before, both of which I've stopped. One was just a lemon that I did for fun and the other I stopped because I thought it would be impossible to do without making the main character a massive Mary Sue. Anyways I would appreciate any and all feedback even if it's just "Wow this is terrible"

"Such misfortune!"

Touma ran down the road at full pelt as a group of men chased him.

"Get back here!"

"You brat!"

"How dare you do that to our leader!"

This wasn't an odd event for Touma. Running away from groups of people was almost normal to him. However...

"I didn't do anything this time dammit!"

He had been innocently walking down the sidewalk when he had run into the group of delinquents. A normal person would have just walked right past them, but Touma wasn't normal. In his had was the power known as Imagine Breaker. This had had the ability to negate all supernatural abilities, but as a side effect it erased his own luck.

Thus when he passed the delinquents a tennis ball rolled under his foot causing him to fall onto the only woman in the group. After desperately trying to explain, he ended up just booking it.

He glanced behind himself to see that not a single one of the delinquents had even slowed down. He raised his head up and shouted to the sky "Such misfortune!"

In the end he didn't mange to get back home until 12 at night.

"Ah, dammit Index is going to kill me." Touma sighed walking up the stairs. His original purpose for going out was to get supplies for dinner. An Index who not only had been abandoned but was hungry... this was going to be one of the most terrifying moments of his life. And he'd once seen a man's flesh ripped from his body.

He arrived at the door and opened it with his eyes closed in fear. "Um... Index? Are you awake?"

There was silence.

He warily opened an eye expecting to see Index glaring at him, and grinding her teeth together. Instead he saw the room in shatters, with broken glass all over the floor and obvious signs of a struggle. In a panic he started yelling "Index! Index are you there!" He ran into the room, checking every corner she could be curled up in hurt, but no matter where he looked she was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it, what the hell happened." He said as he tried in desperation to find some clue of where she could be. It was while he was doing this that he heard a large explosion come from the street. He recoiled for a second but when it had passed he decided it must have something to do with Index's capturing. It was just too much of a coincidence for anything else.

He ran out of the room without a second thought, heading straight for the source of the explosion. Unfortunately by the time he got out of his building and down onto the street he could hear several very large cars driving away at full speed. He cursed, and knowing he could never catch up with some cars turned to inspect the damage.

On the street was an armored van that had been... destroyed. There was no other word for it. It hadn't been from a missile, which would have left the shape of the van, and some metal. It was just destroyed. Like it was a piece of paper some child had ripped apart while bored.

From that wreck, concealed in the smoke came a male voice. "You bastards. Kidnapping children now? How pathetic. What a bunch of trash you are." The voice was to put it plainly, terrifying. It was slow and sounded like the person speaking found all of this funny. Like there was absolutely no way that his enemies were going to even touch him. It was arrogant and it made Touma feel like the person speaking would go to any length to destroy whatever was in his way. It also sounded familiar.

He didn't know exactly what was going on but it sounded like the person speaking thought he was one of the kidnappers. He was about to explain when he was suddenly hit by a piece of metal that had somehow been launched directly at him. He was barely clipped by the side of it otherwise he would have went down. As it was he got knocked off his balance and managed to jump out the way as two more followed it, to where he had been standing seconds ago.

"Just die already bastard." The voice declared. The smoke started to get blown away and he saw a figure standing there, obviously about to jump at him.

"Like hell!" Touma shouted. He charged straight at the figure with his fist raised. When the figure jumped forward at him hands outstretched, Touma brought his fist across to hit him in the face. The figure had obviously not been expecting any sort of resistance, as he went down easily. "I don't know who the hell you are but I'm not one of the kidnappers damn it!"

The figure was now out of the smoke and Touma paused to get a good look and see who it was, and find out why the voice sounded so familiar. At the sight of the man he paused, and felt a sliver of fear jolt through him.

Laying on the ground turning to see him was, Academy City's number one esper Accelerator.

Author's note continued: This is a small first chapter but I'll try to make them bigger in the future. In the next chapter comes the cast of Railgun! Please leave some feedback


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**: So... um... it's been a while. I bet everybody thought I had abandoned this. I didn't realize I was so bad at procrastinating. I just kept putting it off, and off, and now it's been almost a year. I'll try to make sure it won't happen again. Don't be surprised if I have to re-upload this again if my page breaks don't work. Anyways enjoy :D

**Chapter 2**

"Man judgment work really is mind numbing isn't it?"

"You know Saten-san, you don't have to be here if you don't want to."

"But I'm bored." Saten said as she laid back against the couch in the 177th judgment branch office. It was late at night but she had decided to stay and keep Uiharu and Kuroko company. "I haven't seen either of you in a week because you've been so busy with judgment work, and Misaka-san's too busy with that rumored boyfriend..." The second after she said it she new she had made a mistake. "Um, I mean with school work and all..." She hastily said.

"Rumored... boyfriend?" Came a voice from across the room. A split second later Kuroko appeared in front of Saten out of nowhere. "When will you stop with this nonsense! Onee-sama doesn't belong with that ape! She belongs with me!" Kuroko yelled

"Ah, Shirai-san you're making a scary face." Saten said nervously. "It's just that all the signs are there. She talks about him all the time, she tried to get a couples deal with him, she even asked me to let her use my oven to make cookies!"

"COOKIES!" Kuroko yelled backing away slowly "Onee-sama made cookies for that ape! Why Onee-sama! Why not me!" She yelled as she began banging her head against the desk.

"Um, so why do you two have so much work to do anyway?" Saten said trying to change the subject. "I haven't heard of anything going on recently."

"Well that's actually one of the main problems with this case." Uiharu said in her cheerful voice. "Some one has been removing the evidence, and we have no idea who." She cast a glance at Kuroko who was now just sitting with her head on the desk.

"Removing the evidence? Is that even possible without getting caught on camera?"

"All of the camera's were broken by someone almost immediately before the incident. The evidence was then completely removed before anyone could get there to see it." Kuroko said finally getting back to normal.

"Then isn't it just a matter of finding out espers who have the ability to break camera's?"

"It isn't that simple." Kuroko said "There isn't a ability so specific as 'the ability to break a camera', it could have been done by an electromaster, a magnetism user, a telekinesis user, or really any power capable of breaking something from a distance."

"And that's without considering that somebody could have just broken them without using an esper ability." Uiharu added.

"So what about the footage you have of the incidents? Shouldn't you be able to tell something from that?" Saten asked.

"There isn't much we can get from the footage. All we have is the image of men in black clothing and their vans." Kuroko said

"Men in black clothing? What exactly is going on?" Saten asked

"There have been several reports of kidnappings happening. Every time it's done by men completely covered in black clothing driving black vans."

"Kidnappings? That's really serious. Shouldn't this be something anti-skill handles?" Saten asked

"Well anti-skill will probably make the capture but in the mean time everybody is trying to help figure out who is doing it. It's just really frustrating when we don't know anything at all." Kuroko responded.

"Well we do know one thing." Uiharu said, "The kidnappers seem to be targeting mostly telepathic espers."

"How many incidents have their been?" Saten asked

"Nine so far." Uiharu said. "We've been working on this for a week and we haven't had any luck finding anything. I just wish we had one lead that we could follow."

As if on cue an alarm sounded and Uiharu ran over to the computer. "We've got something!" She yelled.

X X X * * * X X X

Touma started thinking furiously. The last time he had seen Accelerator he had been in the middle of murdering a Misaka sister. That was just one of the thousands he had killed in his quest for power... and yet Accelerator had thought he was one of the kidnappers hadn't he? That was why he attacked him. At the very least they might have a similar enemy. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What the hell does that matter to you?" Accelerator said slowly rising up. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Index is gone. I came back home to find nothing but broken glass. Then I heard the explosion from the van and came here thinking they were connected. What the hell is going on?" Touma spat out

"Even you've been caught up in this huh?" Accelerator mumbled as he stood up. Touma noticed that he was using a cane to balance himself, which was new. He also had a collar around his neck for some reason. "I finally managed to catch those bastards and they get away, and now-" He was cut off by the sound of an alarm.

Touma turned to glance over at a cleaning robot that was shrieking an alarm. "Crap let's talk somewhere else!" he yelled and dashed off, Accelerator close behind him.

X X X * * * X X X

Standing before Accelerator was The Hero. The Hero who had stood up to Accelerator, and stopped the Sister experiment with just a single fist. That was how Accelerator had come to think of him at least. Accelerator steadied himself with his cane to catch his breath. "Now I'm running from cleaning robots huh?" He muttered under his breath.

"Do you know who the kidnappers are?" The Hero asked him.

"If I knew they would be long dead by now." Accelerator responded. He reached up and shut off his mechanical collar. No sense in wasting energy.

"So there's no way of tracking them?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Accelerator said holding up his tracking device that Yomikawa had supplied him with. "I'm tracking them back where they came from."

"But you said that they got away."

"Those vans contain a form of black boxes that keep recording after they blow up to get information on whoever did it. Now get out of my way." Accelerator said. He tried to push past The Hero, but an upraised arm stopped him.

The Hero spoke in a very slow quiet voice. "Are you telling me you let them take Index? As bait?" He said the last word with a strong anger.

Accelerator smiled. "And? What about it? "Are you going to fight me? I've been looking forward to a rematch. This time I'll crush you, you damn level 0."

The Hero looked at him angrily. "We don't have time for that. Tell me, where are they?"

Accelerator clicked his teeth in frustration. Ignoring the question he said "Whatever. I'm going to follow them now." He held up the device in his hands to his face to see the clicking dot representing where the van he was tracing was. Turning his back on The Hero he started walking towards his destination. Not for the first time he cursed his injury, in the old days he could have just flown over to them and followed them back. He couldn't do that now. His collar that let him access the Misaka network to make his calculations had a battery power of 30 minutes, and he'd already spent some of that time. If he just flew across the buildings after them he could run out of energy since he had no idea where they were going.

Well it's not like he really regretted making that sacrifice. That shitty brat hadn't deserved to get dragged into the darkness that was his home. He'd done everything he could to save her. And then just a few days after he had saved her from Kihara the fucking bastards had kidnapped her. He couldn't wait to kill them all. To rip the skin from their bones and-

Abruptly he realized that The Hero was following him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said as he turned around.

"I'm following you to wherever the kidnappers are."

"The hell? You think I'm working with you? You're a hero and I'm a villain."

"Things like heroes and villains don't matter." The Hero responded "You're chasing the kidnappers because you want to protect somebody right? That's all that matters."

What a ridiculous attitude. "Fine." Accelerator said reluctantly. "What can you do anyway? I'm supposed to be the strongest esper, how the hell did you beat me?" He'd been thinking that The Hero was probably just been doing what Kihara had done but he wanted to be sure.

"Oh I can negate supernatural powers with my right hand." The Hero responded.

The ability to negate supernatural powers? He'd lost to something that simple? That didn't seem possible.

"By the way we haven't introduced ourselves have we? I'm Kamijou Touma, I never got your name, all those documents Misaka had only referred to you as Accelerator."

"Its just Accelerator." Accelerator said. He turned around and started walking again. "If you fall behind I'm not waiting for you."

"... You do realize you're walking with a cane right?"

X X X * * * X X X

Misaka Mikoto rushed through the streets using her magnetism to propel her as fast as she could go. As she hurried through the streets she thought of the conversation she had just had over her phone.

_"Onee-sama? Misaka asks as she calls her Onee-sama for the first time"_

_"Huh what is it?" Mikoto had replied._

_"Misaka is calling to request help, Misaka says cutting right to the chase."_

_"Oh! Hold on a second" Mikoto said as she lowered the phone and took out a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note_. Kuroko, I'm going out for a while okay? -Misaka_ "Alright what is it?" She said as she headed out the door_

_"The system administrator has been kidnapped, Misaka reports."_

_"Huh? System administrator?"_

_"Yes Misaka number 20001 designated: Last Order, Misaka answers"_

_"Who took her then?"_

_"Misaka doesn't know, Misaka admits, but an associate is going to be placing a tracking device on one of the vehicles used to escape, Misaka says as Misaka attempts to hide the associates identity to avoid drama. Misaka is sending you the tracer now Misaka reports."_

_"Alright! I'll go take out that car!" Mikoto yelled as she closed her phone and excited the building at a run._

She stared down at the group of three large black vans that she had been tracing for the past three blocks ensuring it wasn't another car giving off the signal. It was night so the streets weren't very busy, and she could tell the vans were the cars she was chasing easily. As if the three large black vans weren't an obvious give away anyways. She used her magnetism to propel herself above the vans. Then she struck.

She sent down a large burst of electricity, shutting down the vans without harming anybody inside and she landed on top of the middle of the three vans, using magnetism to slow her fall. Suddenly men burst out of the backs of the backs and doors of the back two vans. She sent a quick burst of electricity out at the man exiting the door to the left of the van she was on. She jumped out in that direction trying to keep herself a moving target.

She turned around as she fell pulling a coin out of her skirt pocket and aimed it at the van in the back, which had been completely emptied. She fired her railgun blowing up the van and causing several of the soldiers to duck for cover. It didn't help. She sent out a large electrical attack hitting all of the soldiers at once. Very few of them remained standing, but those who had started to fire at her. She propelled herself upwards, at the same time stopping the bullets being shot at her as well as she could.

She vaulted over the heads of the remaining gunmen, and finished them off with another burst of electricity, this time making sure it was strong enough to take all of them out. She landed behind the van in the back and walked over to the van in the front. She smiled at her victory, as she moved to rescue whoever it was that was unlucky enough to have been kidnapped.

As she approached the van, one of the doors opened and a teenager stepped out. In contrast to the gunmen who were dressed all in black, he was wearing casual clothes. He was tall and had pure black hair, with an athletic looking body. As he walked towards her he didn't even seem to notice that more than a dozen men were lying on the ground. When he looked at her there was not an ounce of fear in his eyes, he looked at her like nothing but a minor obstacle in his way.

"Leave now and I shall not harm you." He stated. "I am not someone that someone of your level can defeat." That made her pause. Was he a level 5? Maybe that number six whose identity was so well hidden?

"I'm Misaka Mikoto, the number 3 level 5" She said, "Tell me what you did with my sister, or I'll fry you."

"I'm a Saint" He responded "I am of a power far more ancient, and far stronger than anything this city could hope to achieve. Leave now, consider your sister already dead."

"Oh, really?" Mikoto said, pulling out an arcade coin. Electricity started shooting out of her bangs as she held the coin in front of her. She fired her railgun, shooting it just over the man's shoulder, trying to scare him. He didn't even flinch.

"I see." He replied. "You know it probably wasn't a very good idea to give away your attack like that." He twitched forward and the next second he was directly in front of her slamming his fist into her chest. She cried out and flew backwards.

_He's fast!_ She thought. Her chest felt like it had been hit by a hammer and she struggled to breathe. He must have been going at at least the speed of sound. She smirked as she stood up ignoring the pain. "You're fast, but it really doesn't matter how fast you move if I do THIS!" She yelled as she shot out a massive storm of electricity. It engulfed the man and he cried out in pain, taking a step backwards. She took advantage of the attack to create a vibrating blade of iron sand and charged at him.

She ran up to him and swung her sword, but he had already recovered and he turned into a blur again. Suddenly she felt his fist slam into the side of her head. Her world went black for a second, and she instinctively shot out a bolt of electricity at him forcing him back. _Dammit I shouldn't have relied on that slow of an attack at his speed._ He charged at her, intending to hit her while she was down but she was ready for him now, and even while moving as fast as he was he wasn't faster than a bolt of lightning. She hit him directly in the face and he fell backwards.

Misaka stood up drawing up electricity all around her, as she charged at him. This time she didn't bother with the iron sand, and just hit him with more electricity as he recovered. He writhed in pain on the ground for a second, and then she heard something she didn't expect. Laughter. It wasn't the laughter of an insane man like Accelerator's had been, or the laugh of somebody too scared to think. It was the weak embarrassed laughter of somebody who had made a simple mistake.

"Guess I shouldn't have underestimated you huh?" He said, and there wasn't a piece of fear or pain in his voice. "Guess I have to get serious huh?" Then he started mumbling something, she couldn't understand it, and she didn't care. She just raised the coin in her hand at him and ran electricity across her hand, to make sure it was ready.

"Just give up. My railgun moves at three times the speed of sound. That's not something you can overcome just by trying harder."

He finished his chant and got up to his knees. He smiled. "That's true but _unlike you espers who only have one ability I can do so much more!_" He made a slight gesture with his left hand and suddenly the earth below her feet exploded, launching her upwards and cutting into her with shrapnel. She landed clutching at her arm, which had the deepest of her cuts. She started to stand up and face him but then she heard. "You should have finished me off at the start with that railgun of yours."

Misaka tensed and fired a bolt of electricity at him as he charged her, hitting him right in the chest. This time however instead of recoiling he just ignored the hit and slammed into her with his fist again. She hit the ground hard, and looked up at him eyes wide with fear. He wasn't grinning, and he didn't look slightly tired. Suddenly the fear hit her and she could only stare as the wind formed into a blade in his hand, vibrating like the one she made out of iron sand. She recovered just in time to use her magnetism to throw herself up a nearby building.

On top of the building, she looked down at him desperately trying to comprehend what had just happened. He had used more than one ability. That wasn't possible. Maybe he was like Harumi Kiyama? No she definitely would have heard about level upper coming back from Kuroko, or Ruiko if it had happened. Fear of being powerless filled her, fear she hadn't felt since the sister experiment.

In contrast to her fear the man hardly even seemed concerned. He didn't even bother trying to chase her, he simply stepped into the van, which the prisoner was contained in and drove it away, ignoring his fallen comrades.

Misaka sighed in relief, and glanced at her phone. The van he had taken hadn't been the one the tracking device was on. She cursed and rised to follow him, but stopped clutching the bruise on her stomach in pain. The adrenaline had run out, and now suddenly she felt all the pain she had endured, the bruises from her hits, and the cuts all over her body from when he had made the ground below her body explode. She sagged back, and realized she had to at least get bandaged up before she went after him again.

Still shaken from the loss she very slowly made her way away from the crime scene, trying to think of what the hell the man was.

X X X * * * X X X

"Shit." Accelerator said.

"What?" Touma asked. Accelerator had just finished a phone call, with someone called Yomikawa, a name that sounded familiar from somewhere.

"Somebody attacked the vans that we were following, and took out the one I was tracing. " He looked very, very angry, and Touma once again wondered just what had made Accelerator so interested in the kidnapping. He obviously knew somebody who had been kidnapped, but who could make a serial killer this desperate to save them?

"Damn it." Touma said. He clenched his fist. He had been hoping to get this over with quickly. "Now what?" He wished he was more skilled with this sort of thing, but his expertise was mainly just fighting.

"Anti-skill is interrogating the kidnappers, but there's no way that grunts like that would be trusted enough to have any orders other than 'kidnap these people then bring them here'" Accelerator informed him, wearing his ever present scowl. Even though he initially didn't want Touma to help he seemed to have accepted it, although he kept switching between glaring at Touma with hatred, and acting aloof. "We're going to have to question some random sources and hope we get lucky."

Touma frowned "I'm not a very lucky person, we shouldn't rely on luck. If they kidnapped Index they obviously know about magic so we can keep it to people who are aware about that sort of thing."

"Magic? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm used to working with people who know about it already." Touma said. He hesitated on whether or not to tell Accelerator about it but he decided that it was necessary to rescue Index. He doubted a war would start over him telling _one_ esper, regardless of how powerful that esper was, "It goes like this..."

X X X * * * X X X

Kuroko was stunned. She couldn't believe what had happened on the screen in front of her. She had seen her Onee-sama, Misaka Mikoto, the electromaster, the Railgun, Tokiwadai's Ace, Academy City's #3 level 5 lose. Onee-sama who had always been undefeatable in Kuroko's eyes, the person that Kuroko loved and aspired to be like, had lost. It had been a dirty trick, that other esper blowing up the ground beneath her feet from off camera, but still Kuroko found it hard to believe her Onee-sama wouldn't have noticed the person and been prepared to fight back.

"No way, Misaka lost?" Saten said aloud, mirroring Kuroko's own feelings.

Just how was Onee-sama involved in the incidents anyways? Kuroko took out her phone and dialed her Onee-sama's number but she didn't get an answer. Suddenly she was filled with fear. Could Onee-sama be... dead? No. She couldn't believe that.

"Uiharu, I'm going to the scene." Kuroko said. Without waiting for a response she teleported out of the room and into the city. She quickly began to teleport in rapid succession in order to avoid falling to her death. The trick to teleporting around the city was being quick, and having the city mapped out in your head so you knew which way to go without having to waste time thinking about it. Through years of practice Kuroko was able to teleport through the city almost without thinking about it.

Kuroko arrived at the scene of the crime to find one of the criminals starting to get up from the ground. "The fuck was that? That bitch knocked me out."

"This is judgment!" Kuroko yelled, teleporting behind the man and handcuffing his hands behind his back. In the same motion she pulled out her phone and called Uiharu. "Uiharu! I've captured a suspect! I'm going to find Onee-sama!"

"No Shirai-san! Misaka-san is probably long gone by now! You need to make sure none of the kidnappers escape. Anti-Skill won't arrive for at least another five minutes, just wait until then" Uiharu said over the phone.

Kuroko grimaced and looked around at the kidnappers and realized that some of them were already starting to get away. She paused for a moment, but finally nodded. Five minutes. After that she would go looking for her Onee-sama.

X X X * * * X X X

Accelerator was shocked. If this information was coming from another source he would have immediately assumed the person was an idiot, very drunk, very high, or all three. He couldn't believe that the scientific darkness he had lived in his whole life was only such a small part of the world. The darkness of Academy City had been his whole life, and he had gloried in standing on top of it. He was also angry.

Accelerator had spent his whole life isolated from the rest of the world, everybody believing that he was a monster so strong that he was hardly even human. Even the other level fives were far below him in power. For years people had hunted him because he was the strongest, believing that if they beat him they would have fame and power. Eventually he had naively participated in the Sister experiment hoping that ultimate power would discourage people from fighting him. Now he was discovering that there were people who also wielded this kind of power? That there were beings such as angels, which even surpassed him?

He scowled, trying to avoid getting caught up in this train of thought. There were more pressing matters right now. "How many people know about this?" He asked.

Kamijou shrugged "I don't really know. I mean I know people from the magic side but I'm still really just a normal high school student." That made Accelerator pause. This guy whose power surpassed even his, who had single handedly saved the lives of over nine thousand sisters thought he was just a normal high school student? "Actually I do know somebody who has these sort of connections. Give me a minute." Kamijou pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "Tsuchimikado? It's Kamijou, Index is in trouble again." Kamijou began filling in the details to the man.

The name Tsuchimikado rang a bell in Accelerator's head, and it took him a second to make the connection between the man on the phone and the Tsuchimikado he had met just a few days ago as a fellow member of GROUP. Even though the four members of GROUP had agreed to an alliance to combat the higher-ups he had never even considered asking any of them for help with a personal problem. That wasn't how those living in the darkness of Academy City operated.

Kamijou finished explaining the situation to Tsuchimikado and said "Wait let me put you on speaker." He clicked a button on the phone and held it out in front of himself.

"Alright Kami-yan, not many people know about the magic side in this city. I'm sending you a list of them now, the ones I know of anyways -nya" Tsuchimikado said. "Try not to die getting to them -nya. I'll work on getting more information."

Accelerator snatched the phone from Kamijou and looked at the list of names. Not many of them had enough resources to pull something like this off, and he quickly eliminated those names until only eleven remained. He recognized one of the remaining ones. Keiko Kawakami, a very high ranked military officer in Academy City's army. She lived in District 2, in a heavily guarded military bunker. It might be a waste of his batteries to get to her in there, but she was the only one he knew how to locate. He quickly sent the remaining information over the phone to the Yomikawa and the Sister's telling them to find their locations.

He had met Kawakami as a child when she was a lower ranked military officer, on the day his power had been discovered. She had been one of the people to attack him, only to be easily crushed by his Redirection. After the event she had been brought in to examine him to see if he was a threat to Academy City. He could still remember her voice as she called him a monster, and told the higher-ups he should be executed. In the end she was able to make several contacts during the investigation, which she had used to get a good promotion.

He smiled a hideous smile and said, "We can start with this one."

X X X * * * X X X

Misaka had run away from the area of the fight, into an abandoned alleyway. She was still injured, but she was able to travel mostly with her power. It wasn't nearly as fast as Kuroko's teleportation but it got her far enough from the scene of the crime that she wouldn't have to worry about anyone, even Kuroko finding her and arresting her for what she had just done.

Her head was still swimming over the fight she had just had. While running away she had been going over the fight in her head to try and reason out what had happened, and one part jumped out at her now that she had time to consider it. The man had said he wasn't an esper. That was ridiculous though, everybody knew that espers were the only people capable of doing these kinds of things. Maybe he just had a really diverse ability? Although what could super speed, earth control, and controlling the air to make a blade have in common?

Misaka looked down at her phone and went to a number she had just recently added to her phone. Kamijou Touma. The boy with the mysterious right hand, the person who was not only stronger than her but had also been able to defeat Academy Cities #1 Accelerator. He had done that for her, and her sisters, requiring nothing in return, helping just for the sake of helping. Her finger moved over the dial button but she paused. Was it really alright for her to drag him into this? She knew he would jump at a chance to help but would it really be alright to drag him into her problems again just because she was too scared to continue?

No, she couldn't call him. She wouldn't risk seeing him hurt like that again, and she knew he could do nothing against all of the armed men that were guarding the prisoners. This was something she had to do by herself; the Sister's were her responsibility.

She quickly changed to her sister's number and dialed. "I'm sorry, I failed." She admitted.

"Misaka understands, says Misaka giving the expected social response."

"...That's not exactly comforting" Mikoto sighed. She stepped out onto the street and began to walk further away from the crime scene, just in case.

"Sorry, Misaka apologizes cursing her speech patterns."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"The Sister's recently got a list of people who might have been involved in the kidnappings and have discovered the location of one of them, Misaka reports."

Mikoto grinned. "Alright send me the location."

"Affirmative, Misaka replies before hanging up."

It was at this point that Mikoto noticed the stares she was getting from the people around her. It took her a moment to realize that it was because she was bleeding and walking around in sliced up clothing. She sighed and went over to a nearby shopping area, to buy herself some bandages and a new set of clothes.

Twenty minutes later Mikoto pulled up a map on her phone and entered the address she had just gotten over the phone. It was close. She smiled again glad to be able to do something to make up for her mistake.

**End Chapter 2**

**Author's note: **And that's the chapter. I feel I should point out that Misaka is not just in this to be Worfed (tvtropes term). Also did any of the characters seem OOC to anybody? Please tell me if any did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Much faster update this time (no that that's saying much), took me just (one day) under a month. I procrastinated a lot of that away though, so now I'm going to see if I can do two by the end of April. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Kuroko leaned against the wall of the building beside her. She had been searching for her Onee-sama for the last twenty minutes but so far she had found nothing. Possibilities started to run through her mind. Had she been kidnapped after being defeated and running off camera? Had she died, and the body been hidden? Kuroko shook her head to force herself to stop thinking those kinds of things.

The most likely thing was that her Onee-sama had fled the scene, either to avoid the people who had defeated her or to avoid the authorities. Just what was going on here? How was her Onee-sama connected to the kidnappers? Most importantly, why hadn't she told Kuroko anything? Didn't she trust her by now? And why hadn't Kuroko noticed that anything was off with her Onee-sama? True she had been busy with judgment work recently, but she always paid very very close attention to her Onee-sama, and she hadn't noticed the slightest bit of anxiety in her.

Grimacing Kuroko pulled out her phone and called Uiharu's number. "I can't find Onee-sama." She admitted reluctantly. "Who was kidnapped?"

"Um... the residence that was attacked belongs to a mister Kamijou Touma." Uiharu said. Kuroko froze as she heard that name.

"Ah! That's the boy Misaka likes!" Came Saten's voice, after a brief struggle where it sounded like she took the phone from Uiharu. "She must have been trying to save him... ah but to think she was with him in his room that late at night... don't tell me he and Misaka are really-"

"NOOOO!" Kuroko screeched. "There's no way my precious, and pure Onee-sama would have been doing that with that barbarian! Onee-sama's virginity belongs to me!" Kuroko turned and started to bang her head against the wall of the building next to her, ignoring the stares of the people around her. "No, Onee-sama! No!" Suddenly Kuroko's incredibly perverted, and over active imagination began to treat her to a scene.

_"Ah... no wait! Stop!" Her Onee-sama said. She was lying down on a bed as that bastard kissed her and started to pull off her clothes. Despite her protests she was smiling and kissing him back very hard._

_"Ready Misaka?" Asked the barbarian._

_"Yes... please."_

"GGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuroko yelled out. "There's no way that would happen! No way! I'll kill that bastard!"

X X X * * * X X X

Kamijou sneezed. "...Do you feel an enormous and undeserved grudge?" He asked.

"Shut up."

X X X * * * X X X

Index's stomach growled again. She hated being kidnapped. She wasn't worried, just hungry. Touma would come and save her, he always did. And when he did she would bite him until he begged for mercy, for leaving her alone without food for so long.

Smiling evilly at the thought Index felt the van she was currently in stop. She tensed but this time she didn't hear a fight erupt. She had wondered if that had been Touma trying to save her, but there was no way that he could have caught up to the moving vehicles, and besides he certainly wouldn't have been able to defeat all those people with guns who had kidnapped her. At least she assumed they had been defeated because there weren't anymore guards in the back of the van with her anymore, and it sounded like only one person had come back into the van to drive her away.

The back of the van opened, startling her from her thoughts. She looked to see who was there, and as expected it was the person who she had caught sight of during her kidnapping. She had noticed because he was wearing casual clothes in the midst of a group of people who were wearing clothing that completely covered their bodies, and faces. "Don't try to resist okay? I've had enough of that. It's lucky that I wanted to help secure you just in case."

Index tried to say "What do you want with me?" but because of the rag that had been stuffed into her mouth as a quick gag it came out like "Whuh ew won wi meh?"

"That was rhetorical." He said, and gave her a very lighthearted smile, which seemed very out of place in the current situation. "Besides regardless of how hard you try you'll never be able to defeat a Saint like me." That made Index's eyes widen and explained why he was so casual. Saints were the heavyweights of the supernatural world, and they could be compared to a nuke.

He hopped into the van and grabbed her. Lifting her with ease he carried her out of the van and into a large garage. Then he quickly wrapped a blindfold around her and carried her up some stairs, through the building and into a large white room. He removed the blindfold and Index could see nine other people were there, one of them a child. Without a word he tossed her into the room, pausing only to take the gag out of her mouth before walking out. She yelled at him to stop and explain what was going on but he just ignored her and walked out.

Index sighed, her stomach still rumbling, and decided to go over to the others. "Ah, does anybody have any food?" She asked them.

"No, says Misaka says Misaka." A cheerful little girl answered.

"Ah! You're that lost child the white haired person was looking for!" Index exclaimed. Index had a perfect memory, so she remembered the conversation, and the picture she had been shown with perfect detail. The child, like Index didn't seem to be worried about having been kidnapped.

The child smiled at her and said "Nice to meet you says Misaka says Misaka. When did you see 'that person'? Asks Misaka asks Misaka"

"That was on September 30th" Index told her.

"So he wasn't searching for me today says Misaka says Misaka, feeling disappointed."

"Don't worry, that person gave me food when I was starving, I'm sure he's a goodhearted person, who's never done anything wrong. That kind of person would definitely be trying to find you." Index said frantically, trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you says Misaka says Misaka, as Misaka as Misaka acknowledges your efforts to cheer her up. Are you a Sister? Asks Misaka asks Misaka, as Misaka as Misaka points at your clothing."

"Yes, nice to meet you. I'm Index Librorum Prohibitrum of Necessarius."

"I'm Last Order says Misaka says Misaka."

"Um, but shouldn't it be Misaka?" Index said and tilted her head.

"Why's that? Asks Misaka asks Misaka."

A sweat drop appeared on Index's head. "Never mind."

"Do you know what this is? Asks Misaka asks Misaka, pointing to the mystery." Last Order said. Index looked to where she was pointing which was at the bottom of the wall. Looking very closely she found that across the bottom of the walls in the white room were very tiny, easy to miss, light yellow runes painted on the walls.

Index's perfect memory of 103,000 grimoires quickly identified the runes, although that wasn't saying much as any magician would have been able to identify runes like these very easily. "They're runes to avoid magical detection, based on the colour of light yellow being hard to read against pure white." She told the little girl. "They're likely done by an amateur." The runes were to put it bluntly terrible. These were the most basic magical detection avoidance runes there were, the very first any magician is taught because of how simple they are. Even for basic runes these were bad too, they were drawn sloppily, and improperly spaced apart. Index wasn't even sure they would work. Besides, even if they did somehow work they would only stop a few kinds of search magic, Index could think of dozens of spells that could get around it. Why would an organization employing a saint have such crappy defenses?

Index began a complete search of the room trying to see if there were any other defenses but she found none. Maybe this was only a temporary holding place they had allowed an amateur to ward as practice? Index turned to the other people in the room who by now were all looking at her, wondering why she was running around the room staring at random parts of the walls and muttering to herself. "How long has everybody been here?" She asked the room at large.

"I- I've been here for a week. That's the longest." Said one very shy looking girl. Her eyes were bagged from lack of sleep, and she was refusing to meet Index's eyes.

That shot down that theory. This just didn't make sense. Index frowned, when suddenly a much more important question came to her mind. A question that was a matter of life and death, which needed to be addressed as soon as possible. It was the best way to take advantage of having the attention of the whole room, and she drew in breath, fearing the unimaginably dark consequences that there would be if the answer was unfavourable.

"When do we eat?" She asked.

X X X * * * X X X

"You didn't tell me we would be attacking a military base!" Touma yelled.

"Keep it down." Accelerator said. They were currently crouched down in an alley behind a building and Accelerator was just barely leaning past the corner to glance at the military bunker that apparently held the suspect. "What did you think someone with this many resources was going to be just living in an apartment somewhere? We should count ourselves lucky that I even know where to find her."

"What am I supposed to do against military officers? I mean I was able to handle those Skillouts, but these people are trained."

"Just follow my lead." Accelerator said. He turned around abruptly, and led Touma down the alley, and through others, circling around the building until he got to another side. This took a long time, as the other end of bunker was a few blocks away. There he again crouched behind a corner and started observing the building from this side. There were only two entrances and Accelerator apparently wanted to insure that they would infiltrate the worse defended one. Five minutes later Accelerator scowled yet again and muttered, "Both guarded the same."

"So what do we do?" Touma asked him. He wasn't experienced at things like this at all, so he was planning on leaving the planning to Accelerator.

Without answering him Accelerator began to move towards the building, making sure that he wasn't seen. Touma swore under his breath and followed him. Eventually they got close to the entrance, which was guarded by several guards, and covered, in cameras. Getting in without being noticed would be completely impossible without a teleporter.

Or apparently the number #1 level five would work just as well.

Touma looked at Accelerator as he reached up to the collar around his neck, which Accelerator had explained about on the way over. "Wait here." Accelerator said as he reached up and flipped the switch on his collar. Then he vanished. One moment he was there and the next he was gone. Touma was baffled. Accelerator wasn't a teleporter, so what the hell happened?

His question was answered when he heard movement right beside him. Accelerator hadn't teleported, he had turned invisible.

The next few moments were tense for Touma as he waited for Accelerator to finish whatever it was he was planning on doing. Then Accelerator popped into view again behind one of the guards. He grabbed the guard with one hand and with a small gesture chucked him at another, taking them both out. The rest of the guards jumped and pulled out their guns. In a normal situation they would have attempted to make Accelerator surrender to them, but with Accelerator appearing out of nowhere most of them fired at him right away out of fear.

This of course only worked against them as Accelerator's power reflected their shots back at them, not killing them because of their body armour but at least knocking them out. A few of the guards had retained their sense and tried to radio for help, but they were easily knocked out by Accelerator, when he used his power to make the wind compress and launch at them. Afterwards he reached up and hit the switch on his collar, leaning into his cane again.

The entire fight had taken thirty seconds tops. Touma repressed a shiver of awe at what he had just witnessed. He had defeated Accelerator true, but he was still shocked at the diversity of the level five's power. Touma's Imagine Breaker might be strong enough to negate almost all of the supernatural things he had seen so far, but he couldn't have done what Accelerator had managed to in a few seconds if his life had depended on it.

He ran up to Accelerator and asked him "What about the cameras?"

"I went inside and put the ones on the entrance on a loop. The guards are supposed to follow specific paths anyways so it'll be a while before anybody notices the difference."

"How'd you turn invisible anyways?"

Accelerator walked over to one of the guards who was lying on the ground and started to search him. "I can control all vectors, that includes light." He pulled out a radio from the guard he had been searching.

"Why not use that all the time?" Touma asked. Being invisible would be incredibly useful in a fight; hell if Accelerator had been using it when they fought then Touma would have lost easily.

"Can't use any of my other powers when I'm doing it, it takes up too much of my attention. Even before I had to rely on this damn collar." Touma lifted an eyebrow in surprise. He was working together with Accelerator, but he didn't expect him to reveal any of his weaknesses. Apparently Accelerator trusted Touma more than Touma had guessed.

Accelerator stood up and pointed a pistol he had picked up from the guard at him. Well maybe not. "Take this." He said, which caused Touma to relax.

Touma took it but frowned at it. He had never used a gun before; at least not that he had memory of. Well, he supposed he should take it just in case, even if there was never a situation where he could use it without risk he didn't lose anything by carrying it around. He nodded his thanks to Accelerator and turned what he assumed was the safety on, before placing it in his pocket.

Accelerator turned and walked into the bunker with Touma close behind him. They sneaked their way down the bunker taking roundabout routes that didn't have cameras. It was tense but not very dangerous. As long as they listened carefully for guards they weren't in any danger, and they always heard the few guards that there were very easily. The number of guards on these floors was in fact quite small. After a while it started to make him nervous. Why was their so little security compared to all the guards on the outside?

Once again an unasked question of Touma's answered itself when they entered the floor their target was on, and he opened the door a crack to see five guards in just the one hallway. He motioned at Accelerator to stop moving and whispered to him. "There's five of them there, she must have be keeping all of the security on her level, just to make herself feel safe."

Accelerator frowned and started to speak, when suddenly the door opened. A guard stepped in, and Touma reacted without thinking. He jumped up and tackled the guard to the ground, then quickly punched him in the face while he was down knocking him unconscious.

"Did I make any noise?" He whispered at Accelerator.

Accelerator shook his head, and took a peek through the door for himself. He didn't seem worried so Touma assumed no guard was coming to investigate. "Dammit I was hoping I wouldn't have to use any more battery." Accelerator whispered. "Well, we're close enough that she won't be able to escape now." Touma nodded at him and stood back, tensing himself for the destruction that was to follow.

Once again Accelerator flicked the switch on his neck and turned from a frail, sickly looking man to an unstoppable avatar of death. It was almost surreal. Touma felt like he was watching a magical girl transform on an anime only without the transformation sequence. Also he didn't think a magical girl would be allowed to swear this much without moral guardians descending on her like a plague.

Accelerator burst through the door, knocking it out of its hinges and having it slam into one of the guards. Without stopping he ran past all of the guards as fast as he could, casually stretching out his hands as he passed each one to touch them and send them flying into the walls knocking them out. Touma sprinted after him just barely able to keep the top esper in sight.

Soon the alarm was sounded, as Accelerator was no longer bothering to hide from the cameras. A guard burst directly in-front of Touma from the hallway and aimed his gun at him. Touma, reacting on instinct managed to push the man's gun to the side, and elbowed him in the gut. Without pausing Touma kneed the guard in the crotch as hard as he could, and charged past him. _I really hope I don't go to jail for this._ He thought.

The next two minutes was a long sprint through the building, where if Touma fell too far behind Accelerator he would lose him, and quickly be captured by the guards and arrested as a terrorist. The situation wasn't helped by Accelerator running as fast as he could without crashing through walls in order to save his batteries. If Touma hadn't had all that experience running from delinquents he would have been doomed.

Even with all his experience running Touma was still panting by the time he caught up to Accelerator who was standing at a door and staring off into space. Touma's arrival seemed to snap him out of it though and the two of them turned to the door.

Even in this situation Touma didn't blame Accelerator for getting lost in memories. He could only imagine what it must have been like for Accelerator to go through what he did at the hands of this Keiko Kawakami. What kind of person would try and have a child executed? No matter how dangerous that child was something like that was disgusting.

Touma was pulled from his thoughts when Accelerator again crashed through the door without bothering to open it. The door didn't hit anybody this time, but that didn't matter. All of the guards were gathered in one place, and Accelerator took them out as easily as a child would ants. Most of them didn't even have the time to shout out in fear, before they went flying in all different directions. Touma stepped into the room behind Accelerator, but he decided to stay back and let Accelerator deal with his own demons, although he clenched his right fist, prepared to step in if Accelerator got out of hand.

Accelerator stood in the middle of the room glaring at Kawakami, and shaking in anger. Touma could see all of Accelerator's hatred of this woman in his eyes, and on his face. The angry look of disgust quickly turned back to that terrifying smile, and Accelerator said "Long time no see Kawakami-kun." There was a murderous light in his eyes despite the smile, and Touma tensed up ready to jump in at any moment.

In stark contrast to Accelerator's vicious smile, Kawakami was shaking with fear. She had backed up to the far end of the room and had her back pressed against the wall. Her voice shook as she said "S-s-s-s-s-s-stay away. I-I'm warning y-you." She pulled out something in her left hand that looked like a remote.

"Sorry, Kawakami-kun we've got a lot to talk about." Accelerator said, never breaking his grin. Accelerator charged at Kawakami, and Touma jumped after him seeing the intent to murder in Accelerator's eyes, intending to stop him. He never got the chance. The second Accelerator started to move Kawakami hit the remote in her right hand and a noise came into the room. His chocker made a noise and he fell to the ground. Touma stared. The noise must be a jammer of some sort because it had cut off Accelerator from the Misaka network rendering him powerless.

A laugh came from Kawakami and suddenly she looked just as insane as Accelerator. "I KNEW IT!" She screamed still laughing. "I KNEW YOU WOULD TRY TO KILL ME! I KNEW A MONSTER LIKE YOU WOULD COME TO TRY AND FINISH ME OFF!" She ran up to Accelerator and kicked him in the face continually. She was so caught up laughing and kicking Accelerator that she didn't even notice Touma charge up to her until he had already punched her in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Touma yelled. "Someone like you doesn't get to decide who is and who isn't a monster!"

Instead of answering him Kawakami pulled out a gun and aimed it at Touma. Touma quickly jumped to the side into a roll and then she pulled the trigger, and she missed. He hadn't dodged the bullet; he was just a normal person after all. Instead by moving he had caused her to think of him as a moving target making her panic and shoot before she had the time to aim carefully. Touma's roll took him behind the desk, which was large and made of metal, hopefully thick enough to stop bullets from a gun as small as Kawakami's was.

Touma glanced at Accelerator worried. With his power down he was vulnerable to damage, and if Kawakami took advantage of the weakness to shoot him, Accelerator would easily be killed. "Damn it." Touma grunted. He pulled out the gun Accelerator had given him. This was a bad situation. Even though he also had a gun, this wasn't a movie. The protagonist wouldn't always win in a gunfight with the villain. Touma was an ordinary high school student and his opponent was a highly trained military officer. The difference in skill was obvious.

Thinking quickly Touma grabbed his gun and turned the safety off, before aiming at the speaker imbedded in the wall in front of him and firing. Nothing happened. Not only did the bullet not stop the speaker, there was also six speakers sending out the noise, there was no way he was going to shut them all down.

"Huh! What kind of idiot are you!" Kawakami yelled at him. "Did you think I wouldn't prepare for a gun! I'VE BEEN PREPARING THIS FOR YEARS YOU SHITTY BRAT! SOME AMATEUR LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Shut up!" He yelled back. "If you really think you can have others executed as monsters just because you are afraid of them, I'll break that cowardly illusion of yours!" Touma turned around, and prepared to charge at Kawakami.

Kawakami quickly got her gun ready to fire at Touma, ready to kill him before he got out of the cover of the desk. However she never got the chance. That's because Touma never stepped out of cover. Instead he grabbed the large metal desk and ran at Kawakami holding it in front of him, while he was crouched down. Even this didn't make a difference, though. The second Touma got close enough, Kawakami would be able to shoot him from above because Touma was crouching down to cover enough of his body to make sure it would be hard for Kawakami to hit him.

Touma wasn't at trained military officer but he still wasn't an idiot, he already knew that running at Kawakami wouldn't work. Which is why when he got close enough instead of continuing to run, he threw the desk at Kawakami. It was a large desk but he was close enough that it hit her just below the neck. She fell beneath the desk, but pushed it off quickly. However the twenty seconds she was down was more than enough for Touma to get up to her. He kicked the gun out of her hand right away. He tried to kick the remote out of her hand but she pulled back her hand and started to get up.

Unfortunately for her Touma didn't have a problem with hitting people while they were getting up. He punched her in the face again, causing her to drop the remote. He dived towards it and grabbed it just before she could. Backing away from her he hit the off button, and just like that the fight was over.

The second the speakers turned off Kawakami froze with fear, and slowly turned her head to look over at where Accelerator was. He was standing now and grinning at Kawakami. Kawakami ran trying to get away, but was stopped when Accelerator made a gesture, and air suddenly slammed into her knocking her onto the ground. She looked up at him fear in her eyes and yelled, "No! No no no no no no no no no, please no!"

Accelerator's expression changed to hatred again and he moved towards her, but Touma stopped him and shook his head. "Just ask her about the kidnappings." He told Accelerator, in a low voice so Kawakami couldn't hear.

"Tch." Accelerator said, but he moved his hand up and turned off his collar. "What do you know about the kidnappings?" He asked Kawakami, not even bothering to disguise the hatred in his voice.

"Nothing." She said still shaking with fear. Accelerator moved his hand to his collar and she flinched. "I- I know someone whose looking into it though. Someone who would know a lot about it" She told them.

"Spit it out." Accelerator said.

"...Kumokawa. Kumokawa Seria."

X X X * * * X X X

Misaka Mikoto looked at the "research facility" she had been told was housing a suspect in the kidnapping case that her sisters were involved in. She had done research before coming here and while it was officially known as a research facility it was actually a front for Academy City's dark side. It was a mercenary house for espers. Here people could come to hire high-level espers either for bodyguard work, or the opposite. It brought in a large amount of money, and the man at the head of it had used that money and the contacts he gained from the "service" to become one of the most powerful men in the city. He was so powerful that people considered it suicide to go against him, and would only do it with weeks of planning, several scapegoats, and if they had managed to bribe some of his people to their side.

Mikoto just blasted through the front door with a railgun.

She didn't have to worry about meeting very much resistance. True this place was full of very high trained, high level espers, and if they all attacked her like they would a normal invader she was sure to be overcome, but she didn't need to worry about them. She was a level five, one of the top espers in Academy City and in Academy City level five's were gods.

These people wouldn't attack her even if they thought they could beat her because they knew that any strategy they took to fight her would leave several of them defeated, and in their world the victor always killed the loser. Mikoto wouldn't kill any of them of course but they didn't know that. The people here didn't feel any loyalty to this place, and would simply run to join a competitor instead of wasting their lives defending a place they didn't care about. They would attack if they were getting paid to, but she doubted they were.

That was why she had started with a railgun through the front door instead of say shutting down their electricity or doing something else to throw them into chaos. The railgun was her signature move and espers who lived their lives in battles to the death would know that.

There was still some resistance though from the actual security guards, who were being paid to defend the place. Unlike the espers who merely worked from here they were under contract to defend the place, and someone who broke contract and ran wouldn't be able to find another job in the dark side where mooks like them were a dime a dozen. Not that they were much of a threat to her. She tore through the security here like it was paper as she made her way through the building to the head of this place.

She found him in his office surrounded by dozens of armed guards, nonchalantly filling in some paper work. The guards reacted to her presence immediately, but regardless of how fast they moved they weren't faster than lightning. She took all of them out with a shot of electricity. She tried to avoid the suspect but she hit the desk in front of him.

"Was that really necessary?" He sighed. He didn't look afraid or angry, just bored. "Just tell me what you want."

"What did you do to my sister?" She said

"Nothing."

"Do you think I'm just going to believe you?

"There's no way I could take out a level five without a lot of preparation beforehand, so there's no reason for me to resist." He said. "Can I ask why you are here?"

Ignoring his question she walked over to the computer, which she had just barely missed with the shot of lightning. Without hesitation she hacked into it with her powers, and started to search for any information she could find on her sister. There was none. It was possible it had been deleted, but she doubted they were here in the first place. She hadn't found anything in the building, and the security here wasn't nearly as good as the kidnappers had been. Add that to the fact that the man likely would have prepared a defense against her if he knew she was coming, even if that had just been to hire all the espers here to attack her when she came. He could have made a very good profit by selling her genes to other groups outside Academy City, even if stopping her from investigating wasn't enough of a reason to.

She sighed and walked out hearing the man mutter "These level fives really are crazy." as she left.

X X X * * * X X X

Saten sat on the couch thinking about the case. To the side of her Uiharu was calming Kuroko down after the latter had come back in tears swearing revenge against Misaka's boyfriend. As expected they hadn't gotten anything out of the kidnappers. Apparently the only person who knew where they were going was the man who had defeated Misaka and made off with the van with Misaka's boyfriend inside of it. This was apparently a common system for them. Every time they kidnapped someone, the head would send one person with them who took the van with the victim inside to wherever the other victims were being held, and could ditch if they were attacked. According to the kidnappers the person sent this time was different than usual but that didn't really make a difference.

She looked over at Uiharu's plight and decided to help her, by distracting Kuroko. "So Shirai-san, what so we do now?" She asked.

"We can't do anything until we get more information, so we just wait until something happens." Kuroko replied. She didn't look happy about it.

Saten frowned and slouched into the couch again. They sat like that for several minutes each worried about their friend. Saten was baffled by what was going on. What would someone need with so many telepathic espers anyways? It was terrible that there was nothing they could do, only wait until the kidnappers took another telepathic esper... another... telepathic... esper. "That's it!" She yelled jumping up.

"What is it Saten-san?" Uiharu asked.

"I know what to do." Saten said smugly. "The kidnappers are attacking telepathic espers right? So why don't we just wait for them at their next target!"

"There's at least a thousand espers in the city who can use some form of telepathy, Saten-san." Uiharu replied.

"Yes but if they need this many they obviously need something done that is hard to do. So obviously..." She paused for dramatic effect. "They would go after the strongest telepathic esper they can get their hands on."

"You mean..."

"That's right! We need to find Academy City's #5 level 5, Shokuhou Misaki!"

**End Chapter 3**

**Author's note:** And that's the chapter! What did you think? I had Accelerator turn invisible which I've never seen him do before, but I gave it a weakness that means it won't make him (even more) broke. Also did I get Last Order's speech patterns right? I wasn't sure.

This chapter featured a lot more Touma + Accelerator than the railgun cast, but the next chapter will even that out.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here's the new chapter! Let's see if I can fulfill my goal to get two out this month :)

I wasn't really sure what to do with Shokuhou Misaki, because her arc in Railgun isn't done yet but I think I found a good enough solution. Also I had Accelerator give some info about AC's director's brains that I just made up.

Enjoy the chapter

Begin Chapter 4

"This is so exciting!" Uiharu yelled. "I never imagined I would be able to visit both of the Tokiwadai dorms!"

"Keep your voice down." Kuroko whispered to her. She Uiharu and Saten were currently sneaking over to the queen's room, even though this was after curfew for Tokiwadai students such as herself. There might be a different dorm manager here but she was willing to guess that the one here would be just as dangerous, and just as strict about the rules as hers was. To tell the truth Kuroko really didn't want to help the queen especially after what happened at the Daihaseisai, but she was willing to do whatever it took to help her Onee-sama.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they got to the room of Tokiwadai's queen, Shokuhou Misaki. Even though she was known as the queen, she was still in a shared room just like all the other students. Kuroko knocked on the door, and after a moment Shokuhou's roommate answered.

"You are disturbing the queen's rest." She said. Kuroko almost facepalmed. She should have known that Shokuhou would have a roommate who was one of her followers. Heck, knowing Shokuhou, she had probably manipulated the school's administration using her power into assigning her one of them.

"This is judgment." Kuroko said displaying her armband.

The girl frowned and said, "Very well how may I assist you?"

"We are here to speak to miss Shokuhou." Kuroko said, noticing the way the girl's face tightened at her using Shokuhou's name instead of her title.

"I've heard of you." The girl said. "You're the Railgun's pet. You're obviously here to attack the queen for her, I'm not going to endanger my queen by having her stand in your presence."

"This is important judgment business!" Uiharu yelled jumping to Kuroko's defense. "Please don't accuse Shirai-san of abusing her judgment powers, and call her just a pet. Right Shirai-san?"

"Onee-sama's pet... Onee-sama's pet... Onee-sama's pet." Kuroko said with a wide grin on her face, and drool coming out of her mouth. Her fantasies were treating her to a scene of her Onee-sama petting her, and telling her how much she loved her.

"Snap out of it Shirai-san!" Yelled Saten, who grabbed Kuroko and started to shake her.

"Onee-sama's pet... Onee-sama's pet... Onee-sama's pet."

"What kind of comedy routine is this?" The girl guarding Shokuhou's room said.

"Pl-please ignore what just happened." Uiharu sputtered. "We are actually here on judgment work! We believe that Shokuhou is going to be the target of a kidnapping!"

"Are you kidding? The queen lives in one of the most secure places in Academy City. Not to mention my personal protection as a level four, and the strongest of the queen's followers. Absolutely nothing can happen to her."

"Don't say that!" Saten yelled. "The villains always show up at a line like that!"

"... What do you think this is some kind of cheesy manga? Leave now. You are disturbing the queen's rest."

"Actually shouldn't she have woken up by now?" Uiharu asked. "Is she an unnaturally deep sleeper?"

"...No" The girl said with a dark expression on her face. She walked back into the room and said "Queen? Queen?" She frowned when nothing happened. Worry obvious on her face, she walked up and shook Shokuhou a few times. Nothing happened. "What's wrong! Wake up queen!"

Kuroko put off her fantasy for a moment and ran up to the queen to check on her pulse. She was still alive. "She's just asleep."

Shokuhou's roommate was completely terrified by now. "Wh-what happened!" She yelled and turned to Kuroko. "What have you done to my queen!"

"She was probably drugged." Uiharu said. "I doubt the kidnappers wanted to take on a level five so they probably had her drugged in order to get her without fear."

"We have to get her out of here now!" The roommate yelled. She ran to her queen's side and yelled "You're a teleporter right! Can you get her out of-"

With a giant crash the window burst in, cutting her off. People covered all in black poured into the room guns aimed at the girls. The kidnapping of Shokuhou Misaki, queen of Tokiwadai had begun.

X X X * * * X X X

"That was completely unnecessary."

"Shut up. Would you have preferred to be arrested as terrorists?"

"There had to have been another way to get out of there!" Touma exclaimed, as he brushed some more dirt off of himself. They had just escaped from the military base, and by escape he meant Accelerator had blasted a large hole in the ceiling and flown the two of them out. "What would have happened if you had touched my right hand while we were flying up? We would have fallen to our deaths."

"I'm not an idiot, I knew to avoid it. Besides all I would have had to have done was leave you behind and fly up by myself if you couldn't come."

"...Such misfortune."

Accelerator grinned at him for a second and almost laughed, but then as if catching himself changed his expression back to a scowl. That was something that had happened a few times now. Whenever Accelerator started to loosen up around Touma he would stop himself forcibly and start scowling and stop talking for a while. It was an obvious tsundere reaction.

So they walked about ten more minutes in silence before Accelerator asked, "How do you know this Kumokawa Seria? When Kawakami said her name you looked shocked."

Touma glad to be talking about something said, "Well she's a senior at my school. I had no idea she was something like a brain for one of Academy City's directors."

"Being the brain of a director isn't something that you can become easily, usually they are people with a ton of experience and skill but who couldn't get promoted because of politics. It would have been weird if you had figured out she was one." Accelerator said. "Well if you know her do you know if this is really the right address? It's common for people high up in the administration to have dummy addresses."

"I've never been to her house before. I did hear that she doesn't live in the dorms though. A lot of the other students like to wonder why, and try to convince her to tell them so they can try and get into apartments too."

"Tch, guess we just have to find out."

They got on a nearby bus on their way to Kumokawa's, and Touma decided to use the time to ask something hat had been bugging him for a while. "So why are you doing this?" He asked hesitantly. "Who do you know that was kidnapped?" It wasn't that he doubted that Accelerator was trying to save somebody; Touma had always been a firm believer that people were good. It was just such a sudden change from not even two months ago that he was having trouble thinking of the Accelerator who had been gleefully slaughtering clones and the one in front of him as the same person.

Accelerator scowled again but said "Last Order."

"Last Order?"

"Misaka number 20001, the control tower of the sisters." Accelerator said. From there he proceeded to tell Touma all about what had happened to him since their fight. The increased attacks by people trying to become the number one, meeting Last Order, getting shot to save her and the other sisters, and how he was trying to live with her. It was a really long story and by the time he was done they were already at their stop.

Touma didn't say anything right away; he merely got off the bus with Accelerator, pondering what he had heard. Finally he nodded. "Alright then. Let's save her." He said. Accelerator seemed to lose some of his tension when Touma said that, and the two of them let the subject drop.

They walked the rest of the way to Kumokawa's apartment in a companionable silence. When they got to her building they had to wait for somebody to leave to get in, because they didn't have a key. As they waited Touma started to wonder if Kumokawa really could be a brain for a director. Yes she had always been seen as mysterious by his fellow classmates, and people commonly talked about how mature she looked, and there had been that incident with a love letter she had never explained, but this just seemed to come out of nowhere. Although, he was just as surprised when Tsuchimikado revealed he was a magician so he supposed anything was possible. "Damn it next Aogami was going to turn out to be a level five or something." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Accelerator asked.

"Nothing." Touma said.

Accelerator clicked his teeth in annoyance and said. "Nobody's coming. Hold on a sec." Checking to make sure no one was watching he put his hand on his collar and flicked the switch. Then he placed his other hand on the door, and pulled it open, turning off the switch on his collar at the same time so that he only used a second or two of battery.

"...That power is ridiculously convenient." Touma said. He stepped in behind Accelerator and the two of them headed up the elevator to Kumokawa's room. When they got to the room he knocked quickly and saw Accelerator holding his hand over his collar in case something happened.

"Yes, wait one minute." Kumokawa said from the other side of the door. He could hear the sound of her moving around the room, but it was a full ten minutes before she opened the door. "Hello Kamijou-san. Nice to meet you Accelerator. Come on in." She said, and stepped back into her apartment, letting them follow her.

Kamijou looked around the apartment. It was much larger than the dorms a normal student like him lived in. Hell it was larger than the Tokiwadai dorms. "We're here to-"

"Looking into the kidnappings." Kumokawa cut him off. "I know."

"Huh- how?"

"The military officer you attacked reported the incident, which had Accelerator's name and your description."

"What- you mean that I'm doomed to be a criminal!"

"Relax. Academy City isn't the kind of place where they care about their employees. If you use this information to capture the kidnappers you'll be off the hook."

"Wait but if you knew Anti-Skill would be searching for us why did you make us wait so long before you let us into the room?"

Kumokawa reddened a bit at this and said. "I was tidying up."

Accelerator sighed in annoyance and said "Anyways, how far has your investigation into the kidnapping gotten?"

Kumokawa nodded at him and said "Not very far. Let me show you what I have." She walked over to a computer and sat down in the chair, Accelerator and Touma looking at the screen from either side of her. She pulled up a list of names, some of them scratched out. It was almost the exact same list Touma and Accelerator had, except for a few names. "I've been investigating people who know about magic and have enough resources to pull a large operation like this off."

"You haven't found anything either have you?" Accelerator asked

"No." Kumokawa admitted bluntly. "I've been looking at all of them as close as I can but I just can't find anything out of place. At least nothing big enough that it would draw suspicion to them. Normally an organization pulling something like this would have a ton of suspicious things going on that I could hone in on, but I haven't found anything like that."

Touma frowned and said, "So there's something going on that we're missing. Something that would explain all of this."

Kumokawa nodded. "Yes, and I have no idea what it is."

Touma didn't even have to look over to know Accelerator was scowling. "Maybe it's none of them." Accelerator said. "There has to be some people who know about magic but keep it a secret. Academy City isn't the kind of place where people share all of their secrets with each other."

"I can't just search everybody in the entire city." Kumokawa told him "There has to be something. Something to narrow it down. Or else we'll just have to keep searching for months, or even years."

X X X * * * X X X

Kuroko reacted to the attack with the reflexes trained into her through years of judgment training for just such an event.

Shokuhou's roommate did not. One of the kidnappers shot her without giving her time to react. Kuroko on the other hand had quickly teleported back to Uiharu and Saten and then teleported them out of the room. From there she teleported back in to get the roommate and teleport her to Uhiaru and Saten, yelling at them to give first aid to the girl.

Now that everyone was safe Kuroko began her attack. She teleported behind the men as they secured Shokuhou and reached out to touch two of them, teleporting them into the air outside. They would fall far enough to break one or both of their legs but they would survive. Then her hands fell to the nails wrapped around her thighs. Those went into the guns of the kidnappers, disabling them. Then she quickly teleported to the other side of the kidnappers just before they shot at where she was.

Again her hands fell to her thighs, and again more of the kidnapper's guns were disabled. Then again she teleported away before they could shoot her, preparing to use the last of the spikes. This time though when she arrived at the new location a bullet grazed her left shoulder. Instead of stupidly shooting at where she was, they had enacted a very effective strategy against a teleporter. They had grouped into a circle with their backs to each other and fired, with the kidnappers without guns getting into the center to avoid getting hit. If she hadn't already taken those guns out she would have more than likely be killed.

The kidnappers fired again and this time instead of trying to get lucky by teleporting randomly she teleported so that she was laying on the floor right in front of the kidnappers so they shot over her head. From the floor she grabbed the feet of some of the kidnappers near here, and before they could just point their guns down and hit her she teleported them outside like she had the others earlier. It wasn't the most heroic looking thing she had ever done but it saved her life.

Kuroko teleported again, this time above the heads of the kidnappers, and once again teleported more of them outside. Now that the kidnappers were scattered and unable to use their strategy she took the time to use almost all of the rest of her spikes taking out the guns of the other kidnappers.

Once she had disabled the last of the guns the fight was hers. The rest of it was just going through the motions. Grab kidnapper, teleport him outside to fall, dodge punch, and teleport another person out. She was so confident she had won and excited to have a lead on finding her Onee-sama she was caught completely off guard when suddenly one of the desks in the room appeared before her and slammed into her, making her cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

Cursing her own obliviousness Kuroko noticed the other teleporter in the room, standing where the desk was. He was a teenager, high school aged, with dark hair, and plain clothes. Kuroko rolled to the side and got up in one smooth motion and grabbed one of her few remaining nails. She tried to teleport it into the man but as she should have guessed he teleported away.

Suddenly Kuroko was grabbed from both sides by two kidnappers who pinned her to the ground, being sure only to touch her clothing so that she could not teleport them outside like she had the others.

"Well done." Said the other teleporter. "I always love meeting other teleporters. Although you aren't nearly as strong as me of course." There was a predatory look in his eyes, a menace that she could hardly believe. He walked forward and touched Shokuhou, teleporting her outside, presumably not to fall like Kuroko had done to the guards but to be secured by his men. So, he still had to touch people to teleport them. At least he wasn't as strong as Musujime then.

"Sorry." He said and gave an insane laugh and smiled, bringing the menace out from his eyes and onto his face. "I'm going to have to kill you now." He pulled out a pistol from his pocket and aimed at her.

Fortunately Kuroko had started moving the second he pulled it out. Thankful for the short skirt on her uniform she stuck out her legs and as they brushed against the men holding her she teleported them directly in front of her, shielding her from the bullet. She teleported herself to the side and grabbed a violin case that was stood up against the wall. From there she teleported behind the man and ran at him, pulling back the case to hit him with.

Instead of trying to teleport away from her the man merely reached forward and tapped one of the men in front of him. Kuroko paused for half a second preparing to dodge the man when he appeared. She saw the man appear horizontally in the air above her and prepared to jump over him, when suddenly instead of falling to the ground the man slammed into her. Hard.

This time Kuroko didn't fall to the ground, and she quickly recovered sending the third last of her nails into the gun of the man. Her mind was thinking furiously about what has just happened. The man had teleported the kidnapper in front of her and instead of him falling he had somehow gone crashing into her. "You..." She said "You can give he things you teleport motion?"

The man smiled his insane smile again and said, "Yes."

"How?" She asked. She hadn't heard of any power like that before. Even Musujime hadn't been able to do that. It was very dangerous, but she assumed he was limited in how much force he could put into it. Otherwise he would have knocked her out with the desk or kidnapper, or else he could have shot out a few nails like bullets and killed her.

"The Dark May Project." He said. Kuroko's face went white with shock and fear. The Dark May Project was an experiment where the thought patterns of the strongest esper Accelerator were implanted into other lesser espers. The espers had gotten a huge burst in power and in return had lost a good chunk of their sanity. There was no way that Kuroko would be able to defeat him in time to save Shokuhou - if at all.

With that thought Kuroko realized that he was stalling her. By now they could have easily gotten Shokuhou away. She cursed her own stupidity, and ignoring the man she turned and teleported out the window.

When she arrived outside she realized she was right. The men had just finished putting Shokuhou into the van and were about to drive away. Thinking quickly Kuroko teleported onto the van. Then just as the van started moving forward she jumped at the hood, teleporting it away, and grabbed what she thought was the engine teleporting it away, thus disabling the car.

"This is judgment!" She yelled as she turned around to face the drivers, balancing herself very delicately on what was left under the hood of the car. She teleported again, this time above the van so she could see the men leave and grab them before they got too far away.

And just barely avoided being killed by the huge fireball that burst out of the windshield where she had been an instant earlier.

The two side doors burst open as well as the back doors and four people came out. Four people not dressed up like the kidnappers but wearing casual clothing. Which so far in this organization meant that they were espers, and strong ones at that.

She didn't want to attack any of them before discovering their abilities but one of them had fire in his hands so she could tell what he was, and thanks to exiting out the side door he was isolated just for a second. She teleported behind him and grabbed at him preparing to teleport him a story up, when suddenly the teleporter reappeared. Right in front of her.

She was getting surprised by these people way too much.

Kuroko teleported to the other side of the van, trying to grab at least one of them while they were split up. She didn't have the bird's eye view though this time and she ended up a good four meters away from the man. He noticed her and waved his hand. From that simple motion Kuroko was hit in the gut by what felt like an invisible hammer. It hadn't been wind he had sent out, she would have noticed that. Instead it had just been a ball of pure force.

Kuroko coughed up blood. The teleporter reappeared along the pyromaster right in front of her, as the other two espers ran over from behind the van. She was surrounded.

X X X * * * X X X

Mikoto was starting to lose hope. So far she had "interviewed" two other suspects after attacking the esper mercenary base. Both of them had no idea what she was talking about. The other suspects were also looking unlikely as her Sisters have been looking into them and told her that so far they have not found anything suspicious. There had to be a more efficient way to find out who was doing this.

Her cellphone ringing pulled her from her thoughts. The screen showed it was one of her Sisters. "Have you found something?" She asked. She had been about to attack another suspect but she didn't have high hopes he would know anything.

"A kidnapping is happening, reports Misaka urgently." Her sister said over the phone.

"What! Where!" Mikoto yelled. This was her chance. If she could manage to defeat that 'Saint' - as he called himself - this time she would be able to find out where her Sister was being held and rescue her. Then this would all be over.

"The other Tokiwadai dorm, Misaka reports."

"Alright I'm on my way." Mikoto said. The other Tokiwadai dorm wasn't far from here and if she used her powers she would be able to get there in five minutes.

"Another thing, Misaka says, Onee-sama's roommate code named [perverted stalker] is currently fighting as well."

"Kuroko!"

X X X * * * X X X

This was a bad situation. Kuroko was willing to bet she could have taken down the pyromaster, or the telekinesis user if she had fought either of them on their own but she was not only surrounded by them but also by a teleporter stronger than she was, and by two other espers she was willing to bet were level fours like the others. Fighting them head on would be suicide. So she didn't.

Kuroko teleported into the van and grabbed Shokuhou, then teleported the two of them away. Right now she needed to buy time until Anti-skill could arrive and she couldn't do that if she had to make sure the teleporter didn't just grab Shokuhou and run. She unceremoniously dumped Shokuhou in some bushes; staying only to make sure that she was out of sight before teleporting back to the espers. If she left them alone they might give up Shokuhou for lost and leave, making her lose her only lead. That wasn't to say that she had to fight them head on though.

When she teleported to a rooftop and looked at them she could see they had started to spread out and the teleporter was nowhere to be seen. He had probably gone off to search for Shokuhou. Good, him not being here would make this easier.

From her vantage place on the roof she could easily see all the espers as they spread out, searching efficiently for her. Kuroko waited until one of them, the one who had shot out the fireball to get near a streetlight, and repeated a trick she had used once before, although on a much smaller scale this time. She teleported a plane of metal from the nearby air conditioner diagonally into the streetlight, causing it to fall over.

The pyro esper reacted exactly as she had expected him to. He jumped to the side and shot out a fireball at the same time with the reflexes of a veteran fighter. This drew the attention of the other three espers. They were trained enough, and likely heartless enough, that they didn't run over immediately to aid their comrade but when something like that happens humans naturally look over at it if only for a split second. That was all the she needed.

Kuroko teleported behind the telekinesis user during that split second and grabbed onto him, teleporting him up to fall. He caught himself almost immediately with his power but Kuroko hadn't expected him to fall anyways. By the time he had caught himself she was already gone, teleported back to the van. Since she had removed what she thought was the engine, gas was pooling into the front of the car.

She didn't have a lighter so she simply teleported on top of it and waited for the pyromaster to shoot a fireball at her. Then she teleported right before the fireball hit and the van went up in an explosion.

Kuroko smirked. That was a much more effective distraction than the fireball had been. All four of the espers involuntarily flinched back at the explosion and Kuroko took advantage of that. She teleported to one of the two whose powers she did not know. Now was the best time to take them out while they were unable to surprise her with whatever their powers were. She grabbed one of the two and sent him up into the air, then quickly teleported to the other. Preparing to teleport away from him before the pyromaster and the telekinesis user could hit her, she grabbed the man's arm and-

And froze. She couldn't move. She couldn't teleport. She couldn't do anything, not even breathe.

The man grinned at her. "I was wondering when you were going to get to me. We even had our teleporter leave to draw you out."

Kuroko couldn't respond.

"Sorry." He said, and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at her causally. "But this is what happens when children like you try to interfere with Academy City's dark side."

_I'm so sorry Onee-sama_ Kuroko thought, as she saw him slowly pull the trigger. She couldn't even close her eyes.

He pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"What the hell!" The man yelled. He pulled the trigger again. Nothing happened. "What's going on!" He said. "How in the-"

A ball of iron sand hit him in the chest sending him flying. "Kuroko! Are you okay!"

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko yelled. She turned around and sure enough her Onee-sama was running over to her.

Her Onee-sama smiled at her "Kuroko." She said in relief.

Kuroko wanted to ask what was going on, but before she could say anything a fireball came flying out at them. She grabbed her Onee-sama and teleported them over about ten meters. Her Onee-sama raised her hand and a bolt of lightning went flying at the man, hitting him dead on and knocking him out.

The telekinetic user also tried to fight back, just as uselessly. He grabbed the remains of the van, which were still on fire and threw it at them. At the same time a lash of force hit both of them in the chest. It didn't matter. Even while distracted from the hit of force her Onee-sama was easily able to snatch the car out of the air with her magnetism. Another bolt of lightning shot out from her fingers and another level four esper went down.

"Are there any more of them? The one from last time isn't here." Her Onee-sama asked. With the three her Onee-sama had taken out, and the one with the unknown power that Kuroko had taken out all the enemies in sight were defeated.

"There's a teleporter still." Kuroko informed her. "He's stronger than me. He was searching for-" The thought made her remember what was going on, tearing her away from her joy at having reunited with her Onee-sama. She grabbed her Onee-sama and teleported them over to Shokuhou. She was still there. Kuroko pulled out her phone.

"Yes Shirai-san?" Uiharu asked. She sounded concerned.

"Are you looking at the camera's?" She asked

"Yes." Uiharu replied. Uiharu might be useless in combat but she was very good with computers.

"Can you see the teleporter?"

"No." Uiharu told her. "I was watching him but he got a phone call and left."

Kuroko sighed. Likely whoever was behind the kidnappings had been watching security cameras around the area and had warned him that her Onee-sama was coming.

Preparing herself Kuroko hung up and turned to Onee-sama. "Onee-sama what's going on?" She asked, desperation plain in her voice. The thought that her Onee-sama didn't trust her enough to let her in to help was literally hurting her.

"I-" Her Onee-sama began "I'm sorry Kuroko, I can't tell you that."

"Why Onee-sama? Don't you trust me! I love you Onee-sama!" Kuroko yelled. She was beginning to cry now.

Her Onee-sama looked uncomfortable. "I can't ask you to do this Kuroko. If you get involved in this darkness your life will never be the same."

Kuroko sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't care, Onee-sama." She said. "I'm not giving you a choice." She tackled her Onee-sama, feeling her warmth against herself. "I'll follow you Onee-sama. I'll follow you even if you try to stop me. There's nothing you can do about it. I'm going to be with you forever.

"Kuroko..." Her Onee-sama said. "Al...All right. Let me tell you about... about my Sister's."

End Chapter 4

**Author's Note Continued:** What did you think? Please leave a review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Here's the new chapter out _just_ in time to fulfill my goal. I even took the time to do a very short lemon in the middle of the chapters. Let's see if I can do even better in may (not likely actually because I'm busy the first two weeks)

**Begin Chapter 5**

Touma felt useless. Accelerator and Kumokawa were currently pouring over information trying to discover if there was something - anything that could lead to the kidnappers. Since they had decided that there really was nothing in the list of people they had, the two of them had broadened their search to everybody in Academy City who knew about magic. Even though magic was a well-kept secret, and Academy City was on the science side that was still a lot of people in a city of 2.3 million.

So right now Touma was sitting uselessly in the living room trying to think of anything he could possibly do for help. He wasn't stupid but sorting through all that information wasn't something you could do without experience like Kumokawa, or having been born a genius like Accelerator.

Touma ran over the case in his mind trying to see if there was something he had missed. He had come home to find Index kidnapped, he had ran into Accelerator and teamed up with him, he had told Accelerator about magic, they had attacked the military base, they had gone to Kumokawa who knew they were coming...

Wait a minute.

"Kumokawa-senpai?" He asked

"What is it?"

"You said that you knew we were coming right?" Touma said.

"Yes, I told you there was a report." Kumokawa replied.

"And that report said that we had attacked the military right?" He asked. At Kumokawa's nod he went on. "It said that we had asked about the kidnappings?" He asked. Kumokawa nodded again. "So... doesn't that mean that the organization knows that we we're looking into the kidnappings."

On cue the door burst open and a teenager walked into the room. His expression was perfectly casual as if he was merely coming over to a friend's house. "Oh you found us out huh?"

"Coming in right as we realize you know we're looking for you, are you a manga villain?" Kumokawa sighed.

"What is a manga? No, it doesn't matter." The man said. "Surrender now. There is no hope of espers like you beating a saint like me."

Touma's blood went cold. A saint. A saint was the magical equivalent of a nuclear missile. They could move faster than the speed of sound, and were incredibly powerful magicians. Kanzaki Koari, another saint, was so strong that she once fought an archangel and lived to talk about it.

"Ah, finally somebody who gives the proper response." The saint said nodding at Touma. Touma came back to himself and realized that he had unconsciously taken a step back and clenched his fists at the man's words. He forced the fear out of himself.

"What do you want with that brat?" Accelerator asked.

"Brat? If you're talking about one of the kidnapped people you'll have to ask someone else. I'm only doing this to get the Index Librorum Prohibitorum."

"You bastard." Touma spat out. "What the hell do you want with Index?"

"That's obvious isn't it? It makes more sense for a magician like me to have the Index Librorum Prohibitorum doesn't it? An esper like you can't use magic so what's the point in you owning it?"

His words drove out the rest of the fear from Touma, replacing it with nothing but a righteous anger. This bastard thought of Index as nothing but a possession, something he could use in his quest for power. "If you really think you can treat people as resources... I'll break that messed up illusion of yours!" Touma yelled. He charged forward and swung his fist at the man. Instead of dodging, the man stood there smugly watching as Touma's fist hit his face. Of course the smug look didn't last for long once Touma's fist hit him accompanied by the sound of shattering glass.

"What? But my defensive spell!" The man yelled. He was visibly shaken and staring at Touma in disbelief. His hand struck forward in a panicked blow, like a scared child's punch. From anyone else Touma would have easily shrugged it off but from a saint it sent him flying back a few feet, feeling like he had been hit by a hammer.

The fight against a saint had begun.

X X X * * * X X X

Mikoto had thought about telling Kuroko about her sisters before, and she had imagined many different reactions. The first was shock and fear that Mikoto could do something so horrible. The second was Kuroko realizing how illegal cloning was and turning in her sisters, or letting the information slip accidentally. She even imagined Kuroko getting disgusted and refusing to ever speak to her ever again.

In hindsight she really should have expected Kuroko's actual response: yelling "Nine thousand Onee-samas! Nine thousands Onee-samas!" and nose-bleeding so hard that she fainted.

"Kuroko?" Mikoto asked hesitantly. She approached Kuroko like a normal person would a landmine, and carefully stretched out her hand to touch her forehead...

"NINE THOUSAND ONEE-SAMAS!" Kuroko yelled all of a sudden, making Mikoto flinch back. Mikoto watched as Kuroko began to writhe around on the floor, and then her hands started to do things that made Mikoto blush fiercely.

"Kuroko!" She yelled, zapping Kuroko with her power. Her face was pure red from embarrassment.

"Onee-sama's whip of love!" Kuroko yelled in ecstasy, which of course caused Mikoto to zap her again even harder.

Five minutes later after she had finally calmed Kuroko down Mikoto walked over to the defeated espers with her, smiling to herself. She had been keeping the secret of her sisters from Kuroko so long that finally telling it felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

One of the espers was just starting to get up, the one who had thrown the car. Mikoto hadn't hit him with as large a bolt of electricity as the others because she had wanted somebody to question quickly. The Anti-Skills would be here soon, and she wanted to get her information and get out of here before they showed up and started asking questions. Telling Kuroko was one thing, but it would be a cold day in hell before Misaka Mikoto ever betrayed her sister's trust to some random Anti-Skills who would likely try and bring in her sisters.

Sealing her resolution, Mikoto sent out a tiny bolt of electricity to the man, this one small enough it jolted him awake instead of knocking him back out. The man jerked and sat up right, before desperately trying to crawl away to safety. Mikoto casually reached out and grabbed his belt with her magnetism, holding him still.

"Shit." The man said. He reached out and grabbed a few pebbles from beside himself. "Stop it you bitch." He said threateningly, and the pebbles began to float in front of him. "You blocked that car with your magnetism but these aren't metal." Mikoto merely stood there watching him. The man let out a laugh and the pebbles flew straight towards her, fast enough that they would tear holes straight through her if they hit. They didn't. Without even moving Mikoto sent out a giant wave of iron sand she had been gathering, which easily disintegrated the pebbles, before forming into several large black spiked and surrounding the man.

The man let out a cry, and stared at her face full of obvious terror. Mikoto wouldn't kill him of course, she didn't think she was capable of that, but like with the mercenary espers earlier he didn't need to know that.

Mikoto put on her best sadistic smile as Kuroko teleported to her side, and quickly strapped on a new set of spikes. Noticing what was going on and picking up on Mikoto's cue, Kuroko put her hands on some of her spikes teleporting them into the man, holding him pinned to the ground. He already couldn't move but it had a nice psychological effect on the man; pinned down on all sides and surrounded by giant black spikes held up by one of the strongest espers in the world.

"I don't know where they are!" The man yelled without any prompting "I'm just here for muscle! Me and the others were just told to help with the kidnapping and then let the teleporter take her away!"

Mikoto ignored this. She wasn't a part of Academy City's dark side but even she knew that high level hired mercenaries like this esper would have discovered something important to hold as blackmail against their employer in case they weren't paid or the employer tried to 'cut them out'. And the best piece of information in a kidnapping case would be either the employer's identity or the place where the victims were being held. Mikoto edged the spikes closer to the man, watching him go white as she did so. She still didn't say anything, intimidating the man.

"I swear I don't know anything!" The man yelled.

Now Mikoto spoke, with the scariest tone of voice she could muster "Really." She said. She zapped the man with lightning again, and moved the spikes much closer to him. "I guess I don't need you then." The spikes began to move closer to him in an almost casual way.

This was the risky part. If the man called her bluff he would shut up, and nothing she could do would make him talk. The spikes moved to three meters away from the man. Two meters. One meter. Mikoto started to get scared, she had only thought of keeping him awake, the others she had hit so hard in her rush to save Kuroko that they would be out for hours. The spike edged closer, and closer...

"Alright!" The man yelled. Mikoto visibly slumped in relief, grateful that the man's eyes were on the spike hovering inches from him instead of her face. "I don't know the exact spot but I know the general area!" He yelled. "It's in a map in my pocket!"

Kuroko ran over to him and pulled a large piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it to reveal a map. She turned it around so Mikoto could see it, it was a map of half of Academy City, with a few blocks circled in a red marker.

"There!" The man yelled. "Now get these fucking things away from me!"

Mikoto let the spikes fade away in the wind, and when he relaxed she hit him with a bolt of electricity, partly to make sure that he didn't tell the Anti-Skills what was going on and partly just for spite. Suddenly Mikoto heard the Anti-Skill sirens off in the distance.

Kuroko grabbed Mikoto, and suddenly the two of them were standing in front of Uiharu and Saten. Uiharu was typing away on her computer and Saten was doing her best to provide a form of first aid to the girl. It was also obvious that Saten wasn't trained. All she had managed to do was hold a sock over the bullet hole in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She was crying, tears pouring down her face and blood all over her hands.

The sight made Mikoto's stomach clench. This was her fault for getting Saten involved in her business. Without saying anything Kuroko walked over to Saten and pulled her away from the girl comfortably. "I'll take her to the ambulance." Kuroko told her, grabbing the girl and teleporting away.

Mikoto pulled out a handkerchief and walked over to Saten wiping the blood from her hands. Saten gave her a sad smile when she was done, and pulled out her own handkerchief to wipe off her tears and blow her nose on. "Ah, Misaka-san." Saten said embarrassed. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah." Mikoto said. "You too." She had to blink away tears.

The two of them quickly composed themselves before Kuroko teleported back in. "Uiharu." She said. "We got a map with the general area of where the victims are being held." She held out the map to Uiharu who pulled up a map on the laptop she had. Now that she was taking a closer look at Uiharu Mikoto could see that she was also visibly shaken but was doing her best to hold it.

After looking at the few blocks that were circled on the map for a few minutes Uiharu said "There are a few places where they could be being held. I'm going to try and look to see if I can spot the van."

"Wouldn't the teleporter have ditched the van and taken the victims there with his power?" Saten asked.

"Yes, but the kidnapping earlier tonight had a different man then usual. He may not be a teleporter and have had to just take the van there on his own, maybe hoping that we would think his van was also just dispersing." Uiharu replied. While speaking she pulled up a ton of camera footage on the laptop. Each video was so tiny that she managed to fit dozens of them onto the screen. Belatedly Mikoto realized that Uiharu was watching every single road in the entire area a bit after Mikoto had fought with that saint. Mikoto was shocked, she could hardly make out any of the images on the screen and Uiharu was watching all of them at the exact same time. It was almost scary. "I found it." Uiharu announced.

"Where?" Kuroko asked. Uiharu clicked on one of the cameras and a shot of a large black van came up. From there Uiharu 'followed' the van with the camera's until it pulled into a building.

"I don't know what the building is." Uiharu told them. She had closed the cameras and then so quickly that Mikoto could hardly follow she had somehow pulled up a file saying classified. "The building is classified. Only really high ranking Anti-Skills would be allowed to know what it is."

The thought made Mikoto freak out. Could this be some sort of attempt by Academy City to restart the experiment? It was bad enough when she had just thought that it was someone trying to use her sisters for some unknown end.

"I'm going to report this, to Anti-Skill to get help." Uiharu said. She pulled out a phone but Mikoto grabbed it from her gently.

"Please don't." Mikoto said. "I can't let Anti-Skill get involved in this." She wished that she could tell Uiharu and Saten about her sisters, it wasn't that she didn't trust them but frankly the less people that knew about the sisters the better off they would be. Although she felt bad admitting it even just to herself, she had only even told Kuroko she had desperately needed her help.

Uiharu looked at her for a second surprise evident on her face, before nodding.

"Don't worry Misaka." Saten said, with a large smile on her face that was obviously an attempt to make Mikoto feel better. "We'll help you in secret."

Mikoto smiled and said "Thank you."

Kuroko walked over and grabbed Uiharu and Saten. "I'll take you two back to the judgment base." She said. The two of them nodded together and then they were gone, along with Kuroko. A few minutes later Kuroko was back. "Ready Onee-sama?" She asked.

"Yeah."

X X X * * * X X X

Accelerator flipped the switch on his collar as the saint knocked Kamijou back. He approached the situation cautiously, thinking carefully. Kamijou hadn't covered saints in the very brief explanation he had provided but from the reaction he had given they were obviously dangerous. He should probably try to finish it quickly.

Accelerator grabbed the couch beside himself and chucked it at the man with his power. It didn't make it half way to the man before the man started moving at supersonic speeds and tore through the couch like it was paper, before punching Accelerator. Accelerator's power worked automatically, deflecting the punch, snapping the man's arm backwards.

A normal person's arm would be broken or at least dislocated after that but apparently saints were tougher than that. The man let out a cry, but he didn't start writhing in pain on the ground like most people were when they were stupid enough to punch Accelerator.

The saint once again moved faster than Accelerator could react, his other fist lashing out at Accelerator. This worked just as well as it did last time, the man's hand snapping back, deflected by Accelerator's power.

Accelerator smiled maniacally and let out a laugh. Apparently all this man had going for him was his speed, which would be a huge advantage against Kamijou, but against Accelerator it made no difference. His power would automatically deflect anything that the man did, regardless of how hard he hit him.

Accelerator reached forward and casually touched the man sending him flying out the window. He could have killed him there but he wanted the man alive for questioning. If the man's arms hadn't even been dislocated when his power had deflected punches that powerful he would be able to survive a fall out of the building.

Ignoring Kumokawa who was looking at Kamijou with concern, and Kamijou who was just pulling himself up, Accelerator walked casually over to the window to see the man picking himself up off the floor. It was late at night so there was nobody on the street to gawk at it. The man stared up at him and Accelerator could practically feel the hatred coming off of the man. The man said something that Accelerator couldn't understand and then suddenly wind started to coalesces around him. Apparently Kamijou wasn't joking when he said that magicians weren't limited to one ability. The wind shot out towards Accelerator who merely stood there watching it, trusting his power to take care of it.

Then the wind hit him like a train and sent him flying like a rag doll. His power didn't do the slightest thing to stop it. _Shit._ Accelerator thought I couldn't stop it. _Are the laws that magic work on that different from science?_

The man jumped up back through the window before Accelerator could compose himself. "Die!" The man yelled, his face red with anger. He held out his hand and fire appeared, shooting out at Accelerator.

Before Accelerator could even try to do something to save himself Kamijou jumped out and dispelled the fire with his right hand. The saint growled in anger and charged at Kamijou again, punching him directly in the face.

Kamijou's neck snapped back and the saint made to finish him off, but was stopped by Accelerator's own attack of wind. This one didn't have as much force as he could have used because he didn't want to hit Kamijou. The attack sent the saint back a few steps but that was all. _My attacks can still hit him_. Accelerator thought.

From beside him, Accelerator saw Kumokawa pull out a gun and without hesitation fire at the saint. The saint moved again, this time so fast that Accelerator couldn't even see him. He punched Kumokawa in the gut then backhanded her as she hunched down, sending her sprawling to the floor. His foot moved forward to stomp on her hand so hard that Accelerator heard bones shatter. "AAAAHHH!" She screamed in pain.

Kamijou's fist hit the saint directly in the face again, and again the sound of shattering glass came out, knocking back the saint. This time before the saint could attack Kamijou Accelerator jumped forward propelling himself with his power to punch the saint in the face. His fist didn't have the ability to cancel out the man's defensive magic like Kamijou's did but he wasn't called the top level 5 in Academy City for nothing. The punch, which was strong enough to kill a weaker man, sent the saint flying yet again.

"I fired." Kumokawa said. Accelerator looked over to see Kamijou holding her, and checking her injuries. "I fired and he was still fast enough to hit me. He was faster than the bullet."

"I am a saint." The man said a smile on his face at Kumokawa's words. "I can move at supersonic speeds."

Accelerator attacked him while he was still talking, this time instead of just hurting him Accelerator would rip off one of his limbs. He didn't reach him. He could speed himself up by controlling the vectors of his body movement, but moving at supersonic speed just wasn't possible for him. The saint moved and a blade of air appeared in his hand, slicing at Accelerator.

This time Accelerator's power managed to stop the attack from hitting him head on. Instead of cutting into him or reflecting the blade of air just burst apart in the saint's hands. Accelerator grinned and laughed again. "Sorry." He said, the laughter creeping into his voice like it always did when he got excited. "But I guess my power has already began to include magic." The attack earlier had hit him because his power had had no contact with magic before, and it hadn't understood what do with it, but it was apparently catching up. He punctuated his declaration by sticking out his hand and grabbing at the saint, only to have the saint retreat backwards.

"Don't fuck with me!" The saint yelled. "I'm a fucking saint! I was born in the image of god himself!" He was completely red with anger now.

Accelerator charged at him again, but try as he might he couldn't touch the saint. This is bad. He thought. I can't touch him, and I only have around ten minutes of battery left. At this rate all that the saint had to do was keep dodging him, and he would soon win. Without batteries Accelerator would be useless, except for that time with Kihara but he had no idea what that was and he didn't want to rely on it again.

Kamijou also wouldn't be able to defeat the saint. His power would be able to cancel out the power of the saint to, but that didn't mean anything if the saint moved so fast that he couldn't even touch him. Despite the obvious odds Kamijou attacked the Saint, swinging his fist, only to be dodged and hit on the shoulder by the Saint.

This time though Kamijou didn't recoil, instead continuing to swing at the saint ignoring the pain. He kept going despite how hopeless it seemed. Again and again Touma attacked the saint, and again and again the saint dodged with ease. Berating himself for hesitating when Last Order's life was on the line Accelerator charged at the saint along with Kamijou.

Working together, he and Kamijou began to box in the saint. It wasn't easy because of the saint's supersonic speed but eventually there was nowhere for the saint left to move. The saint realized this far too late when he was backed into the corner of the room. He probably could have easily broken through the wall but he was panicked. It was obvious that he hadn't gotten into many fights with anyone strong enough to actually hit him, and he was reacting like Accelerator had when he had fought Touma.

The saint panicked and tried to bolt away and ran right into Kamijou. This time instead of punching him, Kamijou grabbed onto the saint immobilizing him. The saint tried to pull away but it was no use, Touma was far stronger than he was without his magic to support him.

Accelerator smiled a very hideous smile at the man and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Do you know what happens to a man when you reverse the blood flow of his entire body?" He asked the saint. Accelerator didn't know if his power would work on this man while Kamijou was holding onto him but he could easily use his power on the wind and use it to carve into the man's body to torture him if he needed to.

"You can't do this!" The man screamed. "I'm a saint!" He continued to try and break free of Kamijou's hold to no effect.

Accelerator punched him in the gut.

"Where are you holding Last Order?" He asked. He didn't even bother trying to hold the menace from his voice. This bastard had helped kidnap Last Order for his own ends. He had no business dragging Last Order down from her world of light into the world of darkness.

"I'm a saint!" The man yelled in disbelief. Accelerator responded by punching him again. Was he this bad when he had fought Kamijou, someone who was actually able to hit him for once, before?

Accelerator clicked off the switch on his choker. This guy was contained and there was no need to waste his batteries when he had a gun. All of the effort he had put in so far would be meaningless if he didn't have enough battery left to even save Last Order. He placed the gun right next to the man's leg and asked again. "Where is she?"

"You can't do this to me! I'm a saint!"

Accelerator pointed the gun at the man's foot and fired.

The man screamed in pain and collapsed onto his knee. Kamijou gave Accelerator a warning look that he could tell meant 'don't go too far'. "Alright!" The man screamed. He told them the address and then yelled "I'm a saint!" Again.

Accelerator smacked him in the other knee with his pistol to make sure he wasn't lying, causing the saint to fall to the floor, tearing him away from Kamijou's arm just for a split second. That split second was enough for the saint to make a wild jump in a frenzy, which with his saint strength restored sent him flying across the room.

_Shit._ Accelerator thought. He had made a stupid mistake. Normally when torturing someone you had complete control over them and the idea was to hurt them to give them the idea you were in complete control, he had never had to torture someone while relying on someone holding them down to stop them from suddenly turning into Superman.

His hand went up to his choker in a panic but there was no point, the saint had charged out of the room without even looking back with a wild look in his eyes. At the supersonic speed he was running at Accelerator couldn't hope to catch him

_Shit _Accelerator though again. This looked like a victory but in reality it was just delaying their defeat. The next time they fought the saint would know not to get boxed in, and Accelerator and Kamijou would be unable to touch him. Then he would just have to wait for the battery on Accelerator's choker to run out and he would have won.

"Shit." Kamijou said mirroring his thoughts. He had apparently arrived at the same conclusion Accelerator had. Kamijou ran over to Kumokawa who was struggling to get up. He helped her over to the computer chair. "Kumokawa-senpai, do you know where that is."

Judging from the look on her face Kumokawa did and she wasn't happy about it. "It could be a fake." She said in a small voice.

"It's all we have to go on." Kamijou told her. His expression was stern.

"...Alright." Kumokawa said after a pause. "It's the home of Akihiro Watanabe, a member of Academy Cities board of directors."

End Chapter 5

**Author's Note Continued:** I hope you liked the chapter. A note about the fight with the saint; the first time Accelerator was hit by the magic and the second time it just sort of disrupted it, this is (unless I'm remembering very wrongly) what happens in the novels. Just to clarify in case anybody here hasn't read the novels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hi there. Now I realize that i haven't had a chapter of this out for about two months now, and I apologize for that. I was very busy for the first two weeks of May and almost directly after that my computer broke. So after it was fixed I typed this up in record (for me) time and here it is. I hope to update must faster from now on. Also I should note that this was originally planned to be two chapters but a lot of that was just filler so I decided to cut out all of that and shortened it to one chapter.

**Begin Chapter** **6**

"I wonder if we're going to be labeled terrorists for this." Touma said. First they had broken into an Anti-Skill bunker, which was enough to warrant a life sentence or even Academy City's unofficial death penalty. Now they were going to be breaking into a building owned by a member of Academy City's board of directors. After this they would be lucky if they just had to be hunted for the rest of their lives.

That was of course assuming that they won. The other side had a Saint on their side. Normally when ever he was fighting a magician Touma used his power to negate the magic they used and then he was able to use his superior physical abilities to defeat them. That just wouldn't work when fighting a Saint. Saints used their magic to make them far faster and far stronger them a normal human being. Unless he was actually holding the Saint they would be able to kill him seven times before he could blink.

Accelerator didn't respond to Touma's statement, completely lost in thought. Touma had been hoping that he would be able to defeat the Saint but said he was worried about the his battery running out. Their best bet was to chase the Saint off again but Touma doubted that the same trick would work twice. This was going to easily be the most dangerous thing he had ever done, and even winning meant he could never go back to his normal life.

Regardless Touma clenched his right fist. Regardless of the odds, he would do anything to save Index. That was just the kind of person that he was.

"You say something?" Accelerator asked coming out of his trance.

"Nothing." Touma responded. There was no point worrying about what might be. They had to solve this problem first then they could worry about the consequences.

They arrived at the building a few minutes later. Or rather than building it would be best to say compound.

Touma had been expecting something like in a video game with circular towers on the wall, a looming gate, and armed guards walking around every corner. Instead the building a much more modern look to it. That's not to say that it wasn't heavily protected though. The compound had a simple wall around it, high enough to block the line of view of people around it, with barbed wire on the top. Security cameras were everywhere and Touma was guessing that they weren't Academy City owned security cameras. The gate was a simple checkpoint with a tire spike and one of those warning bars that lift up, but it was heavily guarded. Touma caught a glimpse through the gate and he saw a powered suit strolling around casually, if a machine could walk casually that is.

"Ready?" He asked Accelerator.

Accelerator didn't respond. Instead he simply reached his hand up to the switch around his neck and nodded. Then next second he was jumping through the wall with his maniac grin plastered all over his face. He broke through the wall with the ease of a child jumping through a sprinkler. The wall nearly exploded outward at his touch, and Touma lost sight of him as he landed inside the compound. He could no longer see Accelerator but he heard a gigantic crash, and the screams of the guards.

Touma ran in after him, his hesitation vanished. He climbed through the hole in the wall to see Accelerator standing there, and all of the guards on the ground. There weren't that many guards there which made Touma curious until his brain finished processing what was in the rest of the compound.

Powered suits. There hadn't been just the one of them, the place was literally covered in them. There was enough to invade a city, hell there was enough to destroy a small army. He didn't even have time to think of a way to fight back before they all fired at him and Accelerator all at once. If it weren't for Accelerator's quick action Touma knew that he would have been reduced to something that didn't even resemble a human.

The bullets fired and they hit a sort of shield made from Accelerator moving the wind so fast and packing it together so much it was like a solid shield. It was like when he had made plasma, he was controlling the wind of the entire area and compacting it into one little space. It looked like he was an air mage from an anime. They weren't even just ordinary bullets, the powered suits fired bullets from guns so large a normal person couldn't even carry it, let alone aim and fire it.

After sharing another nod, the two of them took off down the compound. It was easily the most hectic moment in Touma's life, far far worse than the chase through the Academy City bunker had been. That had been tense, but this was more like he was running through a hell of gunfire and metal. The powered suits kept shooting even as they moved in to attack them, hurling them selves at them in an attempt to crush them. They were far too heavy to be stopped by wind, and Accelerator destroyed them either by simply touching them if they got to close to him, or by tapping his foot to the ground while running and making the ground explode out to crush them. Which of course only made it even harder for Touma and him to run across the area.

This stalemate where the powered suits couldn't hit Accelerator, and Accelerator was too focused on protecting Touma to hit them continued on for a minute that seemed like eternity before Touma felt something... change. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that something was happening, something supernatural. "Wait!" He screamed at Accelerator, but his voice was lost in the hail of gunfire. Touma pulled on strength he didn't know he had to sprint in front of Accelerator and stick out his right hand to cancel whatever was happening. He heard the signature sound of shattering glass before the entire compound went dark.

X X X * * * X X X

Misaka stared at the compound as she waited for Kuroko to get back. They weren't able to see inside of the compound, and they didn't want to risk losing their advantage of surprise by trying to look through the gate, so Kuroko was currently teleporting above the compound in order to get a birds eye view of it's defences.

Misaka had expected things to change between her and Kuroko after she told her about her sisters but nothing really had. Kuroko even had tried to grope her like usual on the bus ride over, being so persistent that Mikoto had had to shock her so hard she nearly fried the bus. _I really wish that wasn't the normal though. How many times am I going to have to tell her I don't swing that way before she gets it.?_

Misaka's thoughts were interrupted when Kuroko appeared beside her out of thin air. "Onee-sama." She said, and Misaka quickly forgot about her train of thought and began to focus on the situation at hand. "I have observed the enemy. The area is full of powered suits. I have a way in but it's risky."

"No need." Misaka said. "We don't need to sneak in."

"Onee-sama?" Kuroko asked. "I understand you won't be harmed by the powered suits, but the hostages could easily be killed."

"Then it's simple." Misaka said. She reached out with her powers and grabbed the magnetic field around the whole area. It didn't work for some reason. She must be trying to grab too much of it. "If the hostages are in danger from the powered suits," She reached out again this time grabbing the magnetic field in several places around the area, instead of all of it at once. This time it worked with no problems, and she started to use her power to shift the magnetic field around a lot, making it fluctuate. "Then all I have to do is take them all out at once!" She yelled as she released her hold on the magnetic field.

There were only a few ways to make an electromagnetic pulse, also known as an EMP. The most effective one for normal people was to set off a high powered bomb such as a nuclear one, although Misaka imagined that when that happened people would generally be more concerned with the giant explosion then the power going out. Another option –which Misaka didn't think was an actual option for normal people– was to do what Misaka had just done, make the magnetic field fluctuate. The effect was instantaneous, all of the lights in the compound going off at the same time. As the lights went off she heard several thumps from all around the compound that she was guessing were the powered suits hitting the ground.

"Onee-sama..." Kuroko said in obvious awe, before shaking it off. "What do you think those noises were?"

"What noise?" Misaka asked. She had been so focused on using her power she had unintentionally tuned out the outside world.

"There was a crash, and then a lot of gunfire, it seems to have stopped after you used your powers though."

For a brief second Misaka thought it might be that idiot, but she dismissed the thought immediately after. She didn't know what his power was, but she knew that he couldn't blow up a wall and definitely wouldn't be able to fight all those powered suits. No it must be someone else.

"It doesn't matter." Misaka said. "We need to hurry and get my sister." She pulled out one of her arcade coins from her hand and a few seconds later her signature railgun shot out demolishing a part of the wall. Kuroko could probably have teleported them in just as easily, but these people had kidnapped her little sister. Breaking their walls felt good.

Kuroko grabbed Misaka and teleported them in.

X X X * * * X X X

Index heard the noise going on outside and decided now would be the time to escape. Her first thought was that it had been Touma coming to rescue her but of course that just wasn't possible. Touma's power was only useful when he was fighting against magicians. "Is everybody ready to leave?" She turned and asked the group. "Now's probably the best chance."

"There's still the security systems informs Misaka informs Misaka." Last Order said.

Index paused. "Security system?"

"Yes there could be laser traps or -" She stopped talking when all of the power suddenly went out. "Never mind, says Misaka says Misaka."

"Let's go." Index said to the group of people and one by one they nodded.

There were no guards, which Index figured was because most of the espers here had told her they had telepathic powers. Putting a human here to guard a group of people who could control other humans with their minds was a very stupid idea. Index had thought they just had people outside the building –people she thought would be caught up in the commotion outside– but apparently it was just some form of security system.

The first couple of hallways Index walked down, she did so carefully so as to not set off any magical traps that might be in the area. She quickly abandoned that however after she came to the conclusion that there was absolutely nothing there. What was going on? Why was there only the single piece of magical defense, especially when a Saint was here to help defend the place? She was missing something, something important.

There was no time to think about it though so she just kept moving, making sure that the group of people stayed with her. The noise above had died down a lot by now and she was hoping they hadn't missed their chance of escape.

X X X * * * X X X

Touma had no idea what had happened but whatever it was had knocked out all of the lights in the entire area. He turned around to see Accelerator crush a few more powered suits and turn to him. Touma tensed waiting for more to jump out of the darkness but none came. "What happened?" He asked.

"An electromagnetic pulse." Accelerator replied, "If you hadn't stopped it in our area it would have completely ruined my collar." He didn't actually say 'thanks' but Touma knew what he meant.

"Ah well I would have been dead if you hadn't stopped those powered suits, so I guess we're even. What do you think caused that EMP?"

Accelerator took half a second to think before saying "It was probably–"

A large bolt of lightning that flew at Touma interrupted him in the middle of his explanation. Touma's hand stretched out to stop it with casual ease, a motion he had done several times before. "Biri-biri?" He asked. He turned around expecting to see Misaka's form only to see a man standing there.

"Ah, another electromaster here huh? You must be a strong one to be able to ignore a volt of that magnitude." The man said. He was walking towards them casually, like they were friends just meeting on the street.

"Go away Iwasa. I told you you're not needed here." Another voice appeared out of nowhere from the darkness. Touma and Accelerator glanced around, and they suddenly noticed they had been surrounded by ten people.

"The director told me to come Katsuma." The man named Iwasa replied. "He's in charge here not you."

"He's also an idiot, unlike me. You're just going to get in the way."

"I've studied his weaknesses just as well as you have!" Iwasa yelled. Touma decided to let them keep fighting to see if they revealed any more information and he was guessing Accelerator had the same idea.

"This guy has killed more than ten thousand electromasters Iwasa. There's no way you can think of something that he hasn't already faced."

"To hell with you Katsuma! You think I'll just back out of this? Do you have any idea how much I can charge if I say I was part of the group that killed the number one!" He was yelling now, and sparks were shooting out from him like Misaka when she was angry. "Don't think you can hold me–"

All of a sudden all he could speak was a gurgle and he collapsed to the floor. Even in the darkness Touma could see the pool of blood form from under him. There was already far too much for him to still be alive. Touma cried out in protest but there was nothing he could do. He turned to glare at the man name Katsuma.

"That was for giving away our advantage of surprise." He said coldly

"So." Accelerator said before Touma could attack in a blind rage. "You're espers specifically trained to hit my weaknesses huh?"

"Hah, I really wish I had made his death slower for revealing that."

Accelerator just smiled his crazy grin again at him. "And tell me, what weakness of mine can a teleporter possibly extort?"

"Simple." The man replied. The next second he was holding a screw in his hand, and he teleported it directly into Accelerator, who barely managed to move enough to stop it from being a kill shot. Touma cried out and charged at him again only for the teleporter to teleport away from his swing. "Your power may be able to stop teleporting but all I have to do is teleport it really close to you, moving away from you, and your power will automatically reflect it back into you."

Accelerator coughed up blood."Kihara wouldn't just tell people that. And normal teleporters can't control the movement of what they teleport." He muttered to himself. "The Dark May Project huh?"

"Correct. I know your attack patterns and weaknesses perfectly. Do you have any idea how long I've waited to kill you?"

Accelerator laughed at him. "Don't be a fucking idiot. Do you really think someone who just has a portion of my thought patterns put into them will be able to beat me? That's so fucking cute it's laughable."

"Ah, that would be why I there are ten of us. Well nine now I suppose." Katsuma told them. "In fact why are we sitting around talking? Kill him now."

A bright white light, easily as strong as a flash bomb suddenly appeared. It blinded Touma for a minute and all he could hear was the sound of conflict. He couldn't even try to help out of fear that he would hurt Accelerator by accident.

When his vision returned he was saw a giant cloud of dust so thick that the only thing he could see was he was Accelerator standing over an injured girl, and he was even more pale then usual. He was blinking his eyes clear so apparently his power didn't protect him against light. "So, you use your power to suck the heat right out of me huh? I can't deflect anything because it's coming out of me not going towards me." He said to the girl. Even in the darkness Touma could see the fear in her eyes as she stared at Accelerator. Accelerator casually kicked the girl so hard that she went flying out into the dust with a cry.

A sudden motion caught Touma's attention and he ducked just in time to dodge a ball of fire. The ball of fire was small but it was hot enough that he knew that it would have melted him if they had touched. Suddenly Touma found it hard to breathe. It took a second for him to realize what was going on. "Ozone!" He yelled.

Accelerator made a gesture and suddenly a huge burst of wind came out and swept away the dust and the ozone at the same time. Touma and Accelerator could see the other espers now, but they could also see them. A ton of abilities flew at them. Touma wasn't even able to see what they were because of the blinding light that flashed out yet again. He barely managed to save himself and Accelerator by jumping in front of Accelerator and sticking out his right hand.

"What the hell!" A girl yelled out. "How the hell did an electromaster block that? Is he that level 5?"

"That's a girl you idiot." Katsuma responded immediately. "Surround them already."

They began moving together as a group, perfectly organized. The teleporter grabbed two people and teleported around Touma and Accelerator while the others spread out until they were in a circle. Touma looked to Accelerator to see that his defence hadn't been good enough. The teleporter had still managed to get a screw into Accelerator, and he was bleeding heavily.

"Run!" Touma yelled at Accelerator. He grabbed him and stared into his eyes. "I'll beat the shit out of them for you so go save Index and Last Order!" Accelerator just stared at him and Touma yelled again "Go! You're going to die here!" Accelerator hesitated for a moment then finally nodded at him and jumped away from there with a single easy leap.

"He got away!" A male voice yelled.

"We'll get him in a second! Kill this one first!" Katsuma yelled.

Touma glanced around himself looking for the slightest opening that he could exploit, but there was nothing. Even with two of their members out of the picture they had managed to tactically surround him without missing a beat. Undoubtedly they would attack him in a second with perfect efficiency, all of them trying to kill him at the same time.

_Wait a second._ He thought to himself. That could be it.He knew what he had to do. It was his last thought before eight powerful and highly trained espers all tried to kill him at once.

X X X * * * X X X

"What was that!" Misaka yelled. All of of sudden a bright light had appeared on the other side of the building she and Kuroko were approaching. She had no idea what to make of it, and then right after that a noise like the ground had exploded had come out and a huge cloud of dust had popped up.

"We don't have time Onee-sama." Kuroko said beside her. "We must focus on the hostages. Uiharu says that they were taken into that building." Kuroko pointed to the building right in front of them. There were two buildings in the compound, one that had the look of a bunker and another that looked like an old mansion.

"Alright but after we rescue my sister I'm going to go see what's happening." Misaka replied

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that will be impossible." A voice said from behind her. A voice she recognized. She turned to see the man that had beaten her earlier. The man who had called himself a Saint. He was looking at them with pure unadulterated anger in his eyes. "Really I finally manage to heal myself completely and just when I'm about to go and get some revenge you show up again. I'm going to kill you this time."

"You!" She yelled, pulling a coin from her pocket. She never got the chance to fire it. Using the same speed he had used to crush her earlier he punched her in the stomach, knocking her back and the coin out of her hand.

"Onee-sama!" She heard Kuroko yell. Kuroko disappeared and reappeared above the Saint to kick him, a move she had used countless times to defeat people. The Saint didn't even bother dodging or blocking it. He simply let her hit him. She didn't do even the slightest bit of damage to him. In fact if Misaka hadn't seen him watch it happen she would have thought that the man hadn't even noticed it.

The Saint grabbed Kuroko's legs and slammed her into the ground like she was a toy. Kuroko let out a cry and teleported away from his grip. Misaka could see that she was bleeding.

Misaka reached into her pocket and pulled out another coin, but before she could even aim it the Saint grabbed onto her hand and lifted her up a few centimeters into the air. She felt her hand break under the strength of his grip. "You really should have used that to kill me earlier." He told her, "Now that I know what you're doing it's far too easy to stop you. To think that's the only thing you can do to actually harm me. Well it's not like I'm complaining though." He said.

Misaka shocked him with all her might. At this close distance it was easy to hit him with a lot of electricity, more than enough to kill a normal person. It wasn't strong enough to kill him but it did cause him to cry out in pain and throw her at the building. She managed to catch herself with her magnetism, but in doing so she hit her broken hand against the wall causing pain to arc through her. She cried out but there was no time to take the time to dwell on it. The Saint was already starting to shrug off the effects of her lightning blast.

She didn't trust herself to grab one of her coins after the last two disastrous attempts so she used her power to reach for the iron sand in the ground and pulled it up into a swarm. She launched the swarm of iron sand at him with a shout. It hit him directly sweeping him away, and completely engulfing him. She began quickly rotating it like she had once done to Accelerator, trying to make the iron sand rip him to pieces.

She dared to hope that it worked for just a second before he broke out of it. His clothes were reduced to tatters and he was cut up everywhere. He was also very angry. He gestured his hand and a sword of wind appeared in his hand an she saw him prepare to charge at her. For a brief second Misaka thought she was dead for sure. Then suddenly he looked down at his chest to see three metal spikes sticking out of him.

"Gah!" He yelled. He turned to glare at Kuroko who was standing shakily on her feet. Misaka could see that she was still bleeding. "You!" He yelled and sprinted at her at supersonic speed, his sword raised to cut off her neck. Kuroko teleported out of the way just in time. Another millisecond or two and her head would have been rolling around on the floor.

Misaka quickly made a dozen iron sand swords appear in the air, and used her power to make them surround and swing at the man. He was far too fast to be hit by any of them, but it was enough to make him concentrate on defending himself. Having to block twelve floating swords that strike in almost perfect synchronization will do that to you no matter how fast you were. Misaka was also willing to bet that he'd be wary of iron sand right now after those injuries.

Even while she was making twelve swords vibrate until they were like chainsaws and attack a man, Misaka was able to run over to Kuroko to check on the bleeding. It was bad. There was a huge gash in the side of her head. "Kuroko!" She yelled worried. "Go home I'll take care of him!"

"No way Onee-sama" Kuroko said. "I'm not going to leave you here."

"Kuroko you can't d–"

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko yelled. Then suddenly Misaka saw the background behind Kuroko change, and she realized Kuroko had teleported them. She looked over to see that the Saint had found an opening and had just attacked where they had been an instant ago. She tried to get the swords to attack him again, but it was too late. The Saint swiped his sword and an incredibly powerful wind sprang from it, scattering the swords back into iron sand.

Once again Kuroko managed to teleport them away just in time to avoid being killed. Misaka took the chance to grab another coin out of her pocket. "Kuroko!" She yelled.

She held out her hand and prepared her railgun. Again the Saint attacked and again Kuroko teleported them out of the way of the Saint's attack, but this time instead of just getting out of the way Kuroko teleported them so that Misaka's arm was facing the Saint, the arm holding the coin. Misaka let loose the railgun immediately.

It didn't hit. The Saint punched her in the chest. Then he smacked Kuroko in her gash with the back of his hand and sent her flying. "Should've done that earlier." He said. "If I hadn't known you could teleport to attack me out of anywhere I would've been holding still."

Misaka felt the fear grow in her chest. She didn't have any moves left. She and Kuroko had acted together with perfect teamwork and they hadn't even spoken about it. Nothing they did made any difference. The Saint was simply just too fast for Misaka to hit him with any move that could actually hurt him.

She had no idea what to do.

X X X * * * X X X

Index finally saw the door out of the building that she was in, or the bunker she was in apparently. She paused before exciting, thinking that maybe there would be some magic traps just on the outside of the bunker, even if it was just an alarm, but she couldn't sense a thing. She was still struggling to wrap her brains around it when she heard a loud noise appear from outside.

She ran to the door and looked outside. It was very dark but she was barely able to make out two girls lying on the ground. Standing over them and holding a sword was the Saint. She pulled at the door but it wouldn't open.

"Here says Misaka says Misaka." Last Order said beside her. She ran up to the door and electricity shot out from her hands at the door. It unlocked with a little click.

"Thank you." Index told her. "Um, I have to go help with something but all of you please go and try to get out of here." She said to the group at large. All she got were a few nods but every single one of the group was staring at the door like it was God come down from the heavens.

"Um, I have to go find someone reports Misaka reports Misaka." Last Order told her. "He's definitely here, and I need to go to him says Misaka says Misaka."

"Are you sure?" Index asked. It would probably be best if she was to run away but Index supposed she would be just as likely to run to Touma if she knew he was here.

"I'm sure replies Misaka replies Misaka." The girl opened the door and ran out without noticing the two girls lying on the ground. "Thank you very much says Misaka says Misaka!" She yelled as she disappeared behind the building.

She was followed closely by all of the other hostages who saw the large hole in the wall and sprinted to it. None of them ran towards the two girls on the floor either but unlike Last Order it wasn't simply because they hadn't noticed them. Index didn't blame them. After being held here for as long as a week after living a normal happy life of course they would be too scared to try and do anything.

Index wasn't a normal everyday person though. She was the Index Librorum Prohibitorum, the Index of Forbidden Books. She had 103,000 grimoires, a single one of which would kill a normal person, memorized.

Of course she couldn't use any of them, so having them was kind of a mute point. Still though she headed off to join the fight. Against a Saint she didn't stand a chance but maybe she would be able to hold him back for a few seconds to let the girls get away. She had to at least try.

**End Chapter 6**

**Author's Note Continued:** So what do you think? I would like to apologize if there was anything wrong with the way I used Misaka's EMP. I don't know much about them other than that apparently they can be caused by fluctuations in the magnetic field.

All that's left is the climactic fights and then the epilogue. So one more big chapter then a short one to wrap things up.


	7. Chapter 7

Kioshi Fukao was a trained killer. He didn't have some tragic past where he was abandoned by his abusive family and became a killer because he needed to to survive. He wasn't ostracized as a child because he was stronger then everybody around him. He didn't have a mental disorder that forced him to kill without giving him any choice in the matter. He didn't have a sick little sister who had very expensive medical bills that he need to pay off. He didn't even have anybody special that Academy City was holding hostage to make him kill people, like a lot of others in Academy City's dark side. He was a killer simply because it paid very well, and he was good enough that he wasn't in danger of getting killed on most jobs.

He was a level four pyrokinesis user, one of the strongest ones in Academy City. Most of the work that he did was jobs where there was a lot of 'evidence' to be burned, evidence in this case meaning his employer didn't want any bodies left behind. He ran a few other crimes on the side like occasionally helping to fake fires for the insurance money, but mainly what he did was kill for money.

One day he had been approached by a man who offered him a job. A ridiculous job. An offer to join a team with the job of taking down Academy City's number one Accelerator.

Kioshi accepted immediately. He met the other members, and they were all told given a file on everything the employer knew about Accelerator. They told him that they believed his power would be able to hurt Accelerator, by using it to create ozone to make him suffocate. In a one one one fight it would be useless but with nine other level fours on his side, all using other weaknesses there would probably be enough time for it to work

Then that plan had gone to hell when some electromaster that was with Accelerator yelled out to warn him about the ozone, and Accelerator brushed the ozone aside like it was a bunch of eraser crumbs. Then to make things worse the electromaster had somehow managed to block the attacks of seven espers, and get Accelerator to run away, right when they were about to finish him off.

"He got away!" Ekiguchi yelled. He had always liked to state the obvious.

"We'll get him in a second! Kill this one first!" Katsuma, the team leader and a level four teleporter, yelled.

This wasn't the time to panic Kioshi reminded himself. They still had eight highly trained espers, and the enemy were now split up. They had this one surrounded and Accelerator was injured. It was still entirely possible for them to salvage the mission and then Kioshi would be rich beyond his wildest dreams.

"Now!" Katsuma yelled. Miyajima raised her hand and used her power to create a giant light, easily as bright as a flash grenade. Kioshi and the others were all wearing special contacts that blocked the flash and allowed them to see, but the electromaster was blinded. Regardless he started to sprint at Miyajima, seemingly completely headless of being surrounded by espers. Kioshi attacked with a stream of fire, Katsuma teleported a screw, and the others all used their powers at the exact same time.

For a second all Kioshi could hear was the roar of so many powerful esper abilities being activated at once. Then he heard the sound of shattering glass, and he watched all of the powers just disappear all at once.

For a second Kioshi couldn't believe what was he was seeing, then the smoke cleared and he saw the electromaster punch Miyajima in the face so hard that Kioshi knew that she was knocked out. Without pausing he ran straight at Ekiguchi who was standing beside Miyajima. Ekiguchi tried to defend himself with his ability to control the wind but the electromaster smacked it away with ease and punched Ekiguchi in the face as well.

Kioshi's frightened mind began to put together what happened. The electromaster, no Kioshi didn't know what he was but he wasn't an electromaster, had charged directly at Miyajima the second she had used her blinding power. He had ran right past her, and all the others had been forced to attack him from one direction allowing him to defend himself. Then he had used his right hand to block the incoming attacks. It was ridiculous. In that one second he had identified their weak point, Miyajima who couldn't actually attack just blind, and then exploited her to block all of the attacks.

How the hell had he been able to block the attacks of seven level fours though? No simple level four could do that and he didn't match any of the descriptions of the level 5s, aside from the #7 that Kioshi had already seen personally... Wait. That was it. This must be that elusive #6 that no one knew anything about. Of course. That explained why he was traveling with Accelerator, he wasn't one to hang around with weaklings.

What the heck were they supposed to do against a level five though? He was competent that they could defeat Accelerator, but that was after gathering ten level fours specifically trained to fight his weaknesses. He was under no illusions about how strong the seven level fives were, fighting this one without being prepared would certainly mean their death.

However running away now would also certainly lead to their deaths. Accelerator would hunt them down one by one and kill them, without the strength of numbers he would slaughter them like pigs. You couldn't stay alive in the position he was in by allowing people who knew your weaknesses to live. No one would be willing to shield or hide them from him, not wanting to risk their wrath as well.

No, they had to figure out what this level 5's power was. He had blocked all of their powers, but it seemed to be limited to his right hand. Kioshi had never even heard of a power like that, but then again the #6 had stayed hidden so well for so long so he must have a talent for this sort of thing. Damnit he needed to figure this out.

The fear of the unknown started to fill him as two of the espers managed to realize that he would be coming for them next and started to fight back. They didn't attack with coordination or teamwork but in a panicked mess. One of them, a girl whose name Kioshi had never learned tried to use her power of gravity manipulation to pull him down. Kioshi wasn't able to see what happened next but that sound like shattering glass appeared again, and the #6 dispatched of another esper. The other Fumihiko tried to used her power to control the earth to pull the ground out from beneath him, but almost like he could see it coming the #6 was easily able to jump over the displaced ground and punched her in the face.

There were only four of them left now. Katsuma had killed Iwasa before the fight even started, then Accelerator severally injured Mitsubishi their icemaster, then the #6 had taken out four others on his own. Kioshi was flat out panicking now, unable to even begin to imagine what this esper's ability was.

"What the hell is he!" Shizuma, who was standing beside Kioshi yelled. Now all of them had abandoned any idea of teamwork, and were all fending for themselves.

"He's a level five!" Kioshi yelled back.

"Fuck!" Katsuma yelled.

The #6 punched out Yatsuda as they were talking and turned to them. They were the only three left. All of them were terrified. "Why the fuck is he just punching people!" Shizuma yelled.

That was something Kioshi hadn't considered. His terrified mind clung to the thought like a drowning man to a piece of driftwood. Why would a level five only attack with his right hand, in fact why was he going through so much trouble to only block with his right hand? The answer hit him like a locomotive. He was toying with them. He was so unconcerned with the threat that they posed that he was only bothering to use his power to cover his right hand.

Shizuma let out a crazed yell and charged at the #6 with his fist raised high. He wasn't even bothering to use his ability. He must have thought that by not using his ability he would have a better chance since the #6 was only bothering to use his power to block abilities. It was a stupid move. None of the espers on the unit were very fit, and judging by how this level 5 had just carved through their unit like a hot knife through butter he was obviously a very strong and very experienced fighter. Shizuma took one punch and collapsed.

"What the fuck is this guy!" Kioshi yelled.

"Who the fuck cares!" Katsuma yelled. Kioshi could hear the obvious fear in his voice. "He can't block something that just teleports into him right! I'll put it right through that fucking hand of his!" Katsuma yelled as he grabbed a screw from his pocket and swung his hand.

Kioshi felt hope for one glorious instant as the screw vanished from his hand. Then the screw reappeared in the same spot, only now it was occupied by a part of Katsuma's palm, due to Katsuma moving his hand as he teleported the object. Katsuma screamed and grabbed his hand, dropping to his knees. The #6 punched him in the face five seconds later, and he too was knocked out cold. Kioshi was alone.

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE!" Kioshi yelled at the top of his lungs. There was no way he could block powers and use teleport at the same time. No esper, even a level five could have more than one ability.

That was it. Suddenly he understood. This time he knew the real reason this opponent was so strong, and it wasn't because he was a level five.

He was a demon. A monster made flesh.

"JUST FUCKING DIE!" Kioshi yelled. He was more afraid then he had ever been in his life, more afraid than of any of the countless life or death experiences he had experienced before. Those were all against flesh and blood humans, people he could understand, people who would go down when hit enough. This monster was unlike anything he had ever encountered before.

He used his fear to release one last desperate attack. Fire so hot it felt like the sun itself poured out of him. It was the strongest attack he had ever done. It would have destroyed an entire building if it had hit one. The demon swept it aside with ease.

Kioshi couldn't even think as a single punch knocked him into unconsciousness.

X X X * * * X X X

The Saint turned and looked at Index, stopping right before he was about to swing his sword down and cut off one of the girls necks. A girl Index recognized. It was Short-hair; the girl that liked Touma. Beside her was a girl with pink twin tails who was out cold. Short-hair looked at Index with a look that shouted 'run'.

"Well look at this." The Saint said. "Here I was worrying that I lost you." Index could feel the magic power in him, the incredible power of a Saint. She fought back the urge to run away and cry for Touma's help.

The next instant she felt him hit her in the side and she fell to the ground. Not for the first time she found herself wishing that her Walking Church still worked. Not even a Saint would be able to hurt her if it was still functional. It was useless to wish for something she couldn't have though. Index cried out as she hit the ground.

"Perfect." The Saint said. "I just have to kill these two and then I can take you and get out of this fucking city." He turned to walk towards Short-hair and the girl with pink twin tails.

Index started singing. She was using her Sheol Fear, an ability in the form of choir that points out and impeaches the contradiction of the basis of a religion or theory of magic and causes a break down in the enemies mind. It was the same thing she had once used to combat a bunch of battle nuns. It was also probably her only hope of actually managing to beat this Saint. She was using it to target Christianity as a Saint gained their power from their bodies being similar to God. That didn't mean that they had to use Christian magic but Christian churches had ways of locating Saints when they are born and raising them as Christians. He was far more likely to be a Christian than anything else. She had never even heard about a non-christian Saint.

The Saint just turned back and looked at her oddly. "Why do I care about some bible contradictions?" Index felt her blood go cold. Her only hope of actually fighting the Saint had just proven to be as ineffectual as calling him a bad name. Index wasn't an idiot, she knew what that meant. Short-hair and the other girl would die and Index would be kidnapped and used to aid the Saint in his quest for power. She had no illusions that Touma would be able to save her this time, even with his right hand he was still an amateur and she doubted the Saint was going to stay in Academy City. No he would take her to some hidden location in the world and no one would ever find her.

The Saint noticed her reaction. "... That was supposed to be some method of attacking me wasn't it?" He looked at her with an expression of pure anger. "Why is it that everybody in this fucking city thinks that they can fight me? I am a fucking Saint, a master of magic and everybody in this city just thinks they can try and stop me! Not one person in this city could possibly hope to match my power!" He yelled and stomped his foot to the ground. The ground beneath his foot was crushed and Index felt the earth shake a little. "Stay the fuck back, when I'm done with killing these two we're leaving the city."

He turned away and Index knew that he was right. She didn't stand a chance. Nobody in this city did. A Saint could kill a person faster than they could even begin to defend themselves let alone fight back. They took their power from God himself and not a single person would be able to stop them if they didn't want to be stopped.

Still though Index wasn't just about to let two people die. As the Saint walked away she decided to examine his magic. She knew it was hopeless. Still though she called on the knowledge in her head, the 103,000 grimoires that gave her her name, and in less than a second she knew everything about his magic.

Then she smiled.

The Saint got back to the girls and raised his sword into the air to kill the one with the pink hair. "I-S-I C-B-I!" Index yelled out. The Saint's weapon turned upon itself and was destroyed.

He turned to glare at her again. "I am going to hurt you for that."

Index just smiled at him. She had examined his magic and suddenly everything she had been wondering about made perfect sense. The terrible magical ward that wouldn't have stopped any even slightly competent magician from finding them. The lack of any sort of magical alarm system to warn of a prison break. Everything was suddenly so clear she wondered why she hadn't thought of it much sooner. "Don't be silly." She told him. "How could an _amateur like you possibly hurt a master of magic like me?_"

His face froze. Index kept smiling. "What the hell are you talking about!" He yelled at her "I am a Saint, I am a far stronger magician than you will ever be!"

"Well normally that would be the case, but just because someone is born with talent doesn't mean they will be any useful if they aren't trained." He sniffed in surprise and she knew she had hit a mark. Her analysis had told her everything there was to know about his magic. It was incredibly amateurish, and barely trained at all. "There's nobody in the world who would give up a chance to have a Saint on their side so I'm guessing that as soon as you learned a bit of combat magic you decided that was enough and left thinking that 'it would be okay because your Saint power would make you stronger than any magician you fight anyways'."

"S!" Index yelled out. At the same time the Saint sprinted at Index faster than the speed of sound. He didn't even get close to her. The second he started running his whole body shifted to the right and he ran directly past Index. He barely managed to stop himself before he crashed into the building.

"What the hell!" He yelled out. "You shouldn't be able to use magic!"

"Ah, if you weren't such an amateur in magic you would know a spell like spell intercept doesn't require any mana." Index replied.

An amateur magician who has the power of a Saint versus a master magician who has no magical power. It was impossible to tell which would pull through, the natural talent of the Saint or the incredible knowledge within Index's head.

The Saint started a chant, and Index immediately recognized it as a spell to make the earth below the feet of the enemy explode. It's actual purpose was just to make the enemy lose their footing but with the power of a Saint it could easily be used as a means of attacking the enemy. Like everything else the Saint did the spell was very rudimentary and mediocre, but his raw power made up for that.

"A-I-B!" Index cried out the second before the spell was cast. The ground below the Saints feet exploded and he went flying backwards. She wouldn't have been able to do that with a higher level spell which were generally too specific to be changed that much but the low level ones the Saint was using were. She silently thanked God that the Saint was so untrained.

She couldn't see where the Saint was but she ran over to the two girls lying on the ground. The pink haired one had a large gash in her forehead and Index could tell that she was out cold, and would need some serious medical attention to stay alive. Short-hair had some cuts on her but they were old and already bandaged, and she had several large bruises on her. She was awake and looked at Index with terror in her eyes.

"Take Kuroko and run." She managed to croak out. Index just shook her head.

"I. Have. Had. Enough. Of. This." The Saint said. Index turned to look over and was that the Saint had been preparing a healing spell and was casting it on himself. Of course it wasn't a very good healing spell but at the very least it would mange to seal up his skin and stop the bleeding. "So what if you can mess with my attacks?" He asked. "You still can't hit me on your own. Sooner or late you'll make one misstep and you'll be dead." As he spoke the sword of air reappeared in his hand and he pointed it at Index. "I don't have time for this today so I'm going to make you a deal. Leave with me peacefully and I won't kill the girls."

Index wavered. It was a stalemate for now but eventually she would make a mistake and slip up. She wasn't experienced in combat, and although she knew almost everything about magic she didn't trust herself not to make a small mistake. And in a fight like this a tiny mistake would lead to her death.

"Don't..." Short-hair said.

Index took a look at her and the girl she had called Kuroko. She couldn't let them die. Not for her. She nodded at the Saint and started walking towards him. She couldn't stop a tear from coming to her eye but she blinked it away before it could fall.

"That's better." The Saint said. "Now to get out of this fucking city. This director's plans have already failed so I don't need to stick around here anymore. With you I'll have more than enough magical knowledge to make myself so strong no one can touch me."

"Don't... fuck... with... me!" Index heard coming from behind her. She turned around and saw that Short-hair had pulled herself to her feet. She was wobbling and shaking, but she set her feet and stood strong. "If she can't hurt you then I will."

A huge bolt of electricity flew at the Saint. He was so surprised that she was even standing that he took it head on. He cried out in pain. "You!" He yelled and sprinted at her.

"S!" Index yelled again. The Saint shifted to the right again and didn't even get close to Short-hair.

"See." Short-hair said. "If you act as the defence and I act as the offence we can take him."

Index didn't know what to say. So instead she just smiled and resolutely nodded her head.

The Saint ran at Misaka with a cry like a whiny child. Index was already ready for him. "S!" She cried out for the third time. The Saint shifted to the right yet again, directly over a trip-line of iron sand that Misaka had set up. He hit the ground. Hard.

Sparks shot out from Misaka's bangs and she threw a bolt of lightning at him while he was down. A second afterwards a swarm of iron sand formed from the ground. The Saint barely managed to jump clear of being engulfed in it.

Index yelled out "O-N-D!" Cancelling his magical healing before it was completely done. He faltered midstep and the swarm of iron sand caught up to him. His eyes were wide with terror as the iron sand caught up to him. It hit him like a locomotive and stuck to him, pinning him to the ground.

Index and Misaka smiled at each other.

The Saint started chanting again and Index analyzed the spell in half an instant "S-R-T!" She yelled. The next second the iron sand was blown away but a giant burst of wind. However instead of standing up victoriously he cried out in pain. Index had reversed the wind spell so that it hit him instead of flying outwards. It still blew away the iron sand but the Saint certainly didn't enjoy it as much as he would have.

He didn't even try any more chanting spells this time. Instead he simply got up with his super speed and ran at them like a bull charging at a red curtain. "S!" Index cried out yet again.

He shifted to the side and hit the trip-line again but this time he was prepared and the line snapped under his strength. He paused for half a second before running at them again with his sword raised high in the air. That half a second was all Index and Misaka needed. "S-D! M-S-D" Index yelled out.

The Saint sprinted at them yet again with his super speed. Or at least he tried to. Instead he took off at a 1/50th of the speed he had ran. It was still far far faster than any human could move but it was slow enough to allow Misaka to take aim. She hit him directly in the heart. A normal human's heart would have stopped beating but then again if he was a normal human he would have been dead several times over.

The Saint merely shivered for a second and got up again. He looked at them like a spoiled child looks at a person denying it something, and charged at them like a bull at a red curtain. For the final time Index yelled out "S!"

As always the Saint shifted to his right in the middle of his sprint but this time didn't bother to try and reorient himself before turning and running at them again. Turning a complete 90º in the middle of a sprint at that speed was incredibly difficult. Index didn't know if he pulled it off with skill or just plain luck. She could couldn't even see it let alone stop it. He hadn't stopped so she never got the chance to use her spell intercept again. His sword stabbed directly through her heart.

The Saint smiled.

Index smiled back.

The Saint stared at her with obvious disbelief. He looked down to his sword, mouth agape, to see that the only thing remaining was the hilt. Everything that had touched Index had simply vanished.

"Ah, I simply added onto you're sword an effect to make it disappear whenever it touches the flesh of a human back when I slowed you down." Index said to him still smiling.

"You...Bitch." The Saint chocked out in anger. He raised his right fist in an exaggerated slow motion. His face was as read as a beat. Index knew the punch would hurt.

It never hit. Index was pulled away by some invisible force and the Saint barely managed to turn his head in time to see the railgun fire. He didn't have time to move.

He flew off like a rag doll, the force of the coin accelerating him across the compound.

Index pulled herself off the ground to see Misaka breathing heavily. Her hand was still raised and sparks were flying off of her. She looked over to Index with concern, and the two of them smiled at each other like little girls. They had won.

X X X * * * X X X

Accelerator opened the door and walked into the director's room. In stark contrast to the rest of the compound which was designed for the maximum efficiency possible, this room looked exactly like a medieval throne room. Halfway through the room a staircase started at and the top sat Director Akihiro Watanabe in a giant throne. The rest of the room was dimly lit but there was a spotlight on him, one so weak it almost looked natural.

"Accelerator." The director's deep voice boomed down from atop his throne.

"Ah, out of security?" Accelerator said with a smile. "I guess you used it all up on all those espers trained to kill me and that ridiculous amount of powered suits huh?"

"...So you can really only think of security on that level huh?" The director said in a disappointed tone of voice. "I was under the impression that you were much smarter than that, being the number one esper."

"Huh?" Accelerator said in a annoyed tone of voice.

"I don't need security. I am security." The director said slowly and deeply. "No one in this city would dare to attack a board of directors member. Those powered suits are merely to take care of those from outside the city and those espers were hired just for you. I of course didn't expect you to bring some cannon fodder along to hold them off."

That last comment made Accelerator wonder if Kamijou was still holding them off. He quickly put the thought out of his head however. If Kamijou could defeat him, Academy Cities strongest, then he would have no trouble with some weaklings. He just glared at the director and said. "What did you want with Last Order?"

The director pondered for a moment before saying "I guess there's no difference between you knowing and you not knowing. I have won already anyways. There is nothing you can do to change that. I assume you know the purpose of the clone Last Order?"

Accelerator just glared at him.

"Yes, the clone Last Order was made to control all of the other clones of Misaka Mikoto. My plan was simple really." He shrugged as he said the last sentence. "A previous attempt to take control of her had been made but you were able to foil it by reading the virus imputed into her brain and erasing it. All I had to do was use a method that your powers couldn't reverse."

"Telepathy." Accelerator said after a moment. From that small speech Accelerator had figured out the basics of the plan. "You were going to torture those telepaths to get them to brainwash the network through her. Idiot. The telepaths would just use their powers to take control of your guards."

"Yes." The director responded. "That would be the normal situation. However that changed when I was approached by that Saint. He told me about magic, and offered his services in return for a favour. I asked him if he could magically make himself resistant to telepathy and he assured me he could. Then I just had to tell him the location of some girl and we had a deal." He grinned and said "He told me he would even be able to resist the power of the #5 level 5."

"..." That answered why two people from completely different sides of the world would be helping each other out. To think this whole incident wouldn't have happened if the Saint had just approached someone else.

"I see you understand." The director said. "And of course you also understand why there isn't anything you can do about it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am a member of the board of directors. If you kill me then you will be treated as a terrorist for the rest of your life. Of course you could merely seriously injure me but then I would be able to come after you." He said. Then a smirk came across his face again. "Now I bet you would be able to survive the hatred of one member of the board of directors but I merely have to go and get help from Thomas Platinaburg, who you shot in the chest in the 9/30 incident."

If Accelerator killed him then he and Last Order would have to live as terrorists. If he merely injured him for now or took Last Order and left, two members of the board of directors would focus on making his life and Last Order's lives hell. Of course if he just left then Last Order would be brainwashed. No matter how you looked at it this was a no win situation.

However...

"You over-extended yourself you idiot."

Accelerator used the power of Academy City's number one esper and killed the director. There was no reveal where Akihiro turned out to be a powerful esper or magician. He didn't have a robot hidden in his throne which he could use to fight back. That kind of ending boss battle didn't happen. Instead Accelerator used his powers and it was a one-way slaughter. It couldn't even be called a fight. Akihiro died before he even realized Accelerator was attacking him.

Accelerator turned and walked away. "You attacked three separate level fives you idiot. We even had the help of a brain of another of Academy City's directors. That's far more than enough political pull to sweep this under the rug." He paused at the door way and turned around to face the director's mangled corpse. "I don't care what you board of directors members do to each other, but leave that brat out of it."

With that he walked out without a second glance.

**End Chapter 7**

**Author's Note:** And that was the final chapter full length chapter. Stay tuned for an epilouge.


	8. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Here it is, the epilogue. Be sure to read the author's note after the epilogue for information on my next projects.

Also last chapter someone posted a review stating that they thought Index said "Don't... fuck... with... me!" and that they thought it didn't fit her character, however the person who said it was Misaka. The line says that Index hears it coming from behind her. I agree that Index wouldn't say that, but Misaka is much more hot-blooded than Index. Just thought I would clear that up :)

**Begin Epilogue**

Misaka Mikoto watched as Kuroko was loaded into the ambulance. All she could think was that it was her fault. That if she hadn't told Kuroko about everything then she never would have been put in this situation.

"Are you still there Misaka?" Saten's voice came from the phone that Misaka was holding to her ear. Belatedly Misaka realized that she had been lost in thought for a while and that Saten had been talking to her the whole time. "Is Kuroko going to be okay?"

"Yes." Misaka said in a hollow voice. After she and Index (Misaka still didn't know her real name) had defeated the Saint, Misaka had sent out a railgun up into the air as a signal. Saten and Uiharu had been watching the place and had called Anti-Skill the second they saw it, telling them that they had found where the kidnappers were. The original plan had been to wait until she had rescued her clone then call Anti-Skill while Kuroko teleported her clone out, but then Kuroko had been seriously injured.

Index had assured her that her clone had ran off to find someone but Misaka was still worried. She didn't know who her clone was looking for or even if they were there. Maybe they were related to the other person/people who had broken into the compound? She didn't know exactly who they were, but they had just raised a giant cloud of dust for some reason.

Misaka couldn't pierce anything together. She was simply far far too tired. It was four in the morning now. She had broken into a heavily secured building that was a front for the dark side, run all around the city, saved Kuroko from a group of espers, gotten the stuffing beat out of her twice by a man who could move at superspeed, and then pulled herself up to beat him with the help of a girl she had never really liked. She couldn't remember being this tired since the Sister's experiment had been shut down. She felt like she could just fall over any second and was keeping herself up with pure willpower.

"Misaka-san? Misaka-san?" Saten said again. Misaka had gotten lost in though again.

"Sorry Saten-san. I'm having trouble of concentrating."

Saten's voice took on a teasing tone as she asked "So, how is your boyfriend doing?"

Misaka nearly tripped over her own two feet, despite having been standing completely still. "What the heck are you bringing up out of nowhere! Besides he isn't my boyfriend!" She yelled into the phone.

"Out of nowhere? But I thought that the reason you got involved with the kidnappings was because your boyfriend was taken?"

"What?" Misaka asked. Her face froze. "He was kidnapped?"

"Ehhh you didn't know! Why did you get involved then? No wait, more importantly wasn't he among the hostages found?" Saten asked.

When Anti-Skill had shown up all of the hostages had rushed to them. Well apparently not all of the hostages "You're sure he was taken?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes they broke into his apartment late at night and ran off with him. Maybe he just didn't run to the Anti-Skill?"

The part about him not running to Anti-Skill made sense... but Misaka just couldn't believe that he wouldn't have come to help her. If he had gotten out with the hostages he would have seen her, and in her wildest imaginations she couldn't imagine him not coming to save her when he saw she was in danger.

So just what did that mean? Had they taken him somewhere else? Misaka turned and walked over to the girl nicknamed Index. She was so tired and so worried that she didn't even notice as her phone fell to the ground with Saten still talking to her.

Index had been looked over by a paramedic but apparently her injuries weren't serious enough that she needed to go to the hospital because she was still here. "Where is he?" Misaka asked without any preamble.

"Huh, who?" Index asked with a confused expression on her face. After a second she said "Are you talking about Touma?"

"Yes." Misaka said, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I don't know." Index pouted. "He probably tried to do something stupid to save me."

"...He was kidnapped." Misaka said. So this girl didn't know about it then.

"What! He wasn't among the hostages." Index replied. She stood up and started glancing around.

"I don't know where he is." Misaka told her. "They took him right out of his apartment."

Index looked at her for a second and then visibly relaxed. "Oh no, that was me." She said.

"...What were you doing in his apartment at night?" Misaka asked. For some reason it came out sounding extremely jealous, and she felt a stone rise in her heart.

"Ah, I live with Touma." Index answered with a smile.

It was too much. Everything that had happened so far had pushed her almost to her limits and this just knocked her off the edge. A feeling of the most unimaginable sorrow filled her chest and she ran from it. Away from the group of Anti-Skills, away from Kuroko's blood on the ground, and most of all away from this girl. She ran until she was swallowed by the cloud of dust covering the compound.

There were tears in her eyes but she didn't know why.

X X X * * * X X X

Accelerator used his power on the earth below his feet and it rose up to swallow the bodies of the espers trained to kill him. He had come over to see if Kamijou had beaten these people yet and he had arrived to find them all knocked out of the ground. Kamijou had beaten them and left them alive. Accelerator wasn't so nice.

These people knew his weaknesses and he didn't hesitate for a second in believing they would attack him again. That was how Academy City's Dark Side worked. By killing him they would gain a lot of respect and would be able to charge a lot of money on future jobs. It was possible that Last Order would be taken hostage again or killed in the crossfire. So he killed them. That was Accelerator's 'evil'.

The bodies finished being buried just as Last Order walked into view. He had created a huge cloud of dust to hide his activities so nobody, especially her, was able to see what he had done. She didn't need to know about the world of darkness that he lived in.

"Found you, yells Misaka as Misaka celebrates finding you!" She yelled as she ran across to him and gave him a hug. She looked up to him and he could see bags in her eyes. He was surprised she had found the energy to run even that short distance "What were you doing, inquires Misaka inquires Misaka?"

"Nothing you shitty brat." He said with a scowl. "C'mon we're leaving."

"Okay, yawns Misaka as Misaka slowly closes her eyes." Last Order said while leaning against him.

"Hey, don't fall asleep!" He yelled at her. It was useless. By the time he had finished talking she was sound asleep against him. "Shitty brat." He muttered to himself as he picked up his cellphone and called Yomikawa.

"Accelerator?" She answered immediately.

"I've got the brat. I'm coming home." He said simply.

"Thank god." She said in relief.

He hung up without saying goodbye and grabbed Last Order. He had just enough batteries left to get home.

X X X * * * X X X

Touma stumbled towards the Anti-Skill group off of hearing alone. After defeating the espers he had gone over to the mansion just in time to see Accelerator jump out the window over to the unconscious espers. Muttering "Such Misfortune." He had headed over there to regroup and rescue the hostages only to suddenly hear sirens and watch Accelerator form a giant cloud of dust for some reason. So he decided that things were taken care of and started heading off to the Anti-Skill group to find Index.

Of course walking through a giant cloud of dust with plenty of injuries and no sleep wasn't easy. In fact it was more like he was limping over there. At least he didn't think he would have to go to the hospital.

He froze as he saw a figure approach him from the dust. "Misaka?" He asked when she got into view. She looked at him and he could see tears in her eyes. After realizing who he was she let out a little cry and turned to her left and started to run.

"Wait Misaka!" He yelled. Suddenly all thoughts of his injuries vanished and he ran over to catch up to Misaka. When he found her she had stopped running and was standing completely still and staring at her feet.

"What do you want?" She asked with a sniffle. She wiped away her tears with one arm.

"Are you okay Misaka?" He asked worried. He should have figured Misaka was here after that electromagnetic pulse, considering it was her clone that was captured. He silently cursed himself for his stupidity. He could never stand seeing Misaka looking sad.

"Why are you here?" She chocked out.

He tried to think of something comforting to say but he couldn't think of anything so he decided to simply answer her question. "... Index got kidnapped by som-" Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out of her at him. He blocked it by reflex.

"Idiot!" She yelled at him, then turned around and started to run away again.

"Misaka!" He yelled. He grabbed her shoulder before she could go far. "Misaka what's wrong?

"...Why were you here for her and not for me!" She yelled at him. "Idiot!" The tears had started again "Why... Why do you love her and not me!"

He just looked at her shocked. He didn't know what to say, what to think. Misaka liked him? The girl who always shocked him with electricity like it was nothing? Who got angry at him at the drop of a hat? "...Misaka." He said slowly. He felt some feeling rising up within him, something happy and pure. Something that had just satisfied a need he never even knew he had, no a need he had always been ignoring.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled at him.

He turned her around to face him. She turned her face away from him and he grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. He realized that he wasn't acting like he usually did. He was tired, injured and not thinking straight. He couldn't make himself care.

He brought his face down to match Misaka's. Then he looked her in the eye. She didn't try to pull away. His lips touched hers hesitantly and they shared a slow kiss. As far as he knew it was his first one ever.

After what seemed like an eternity he pulled his face back and looked at her. She wiped her eyes of tears and looked back at him, the two of them looking into each others eyes.

Her face turned pure red. "Wha- Wha-" She stammered. He just kissed her again, without saying a word.

Academy City's first level 5 and level 0 couple had been formed.

**End Epilogue**

**Author's Note Continued: **And there we go, one epilogue; short but sweet.

Wow, that's finally over. It may not seem that weird to most of you, but this has taken me a year because I took a very long hiatus (Alright I was procrastinating, happy?) . It's also my very first completed fanfiction ever so there's that as well.

Did the Touma/Mikoto romance seem a little too forced to anyone? I think I should have put some hints that Touma liked Misaka into the story.

Thank you for reading my story, please review to give me your overall rating and tell me if there is anything I need to improve on.

* * *

><p>Now I would like to talk about the projects I will be starting soon.<p>

First of all my main project that will be coming up right after this. As shown in my bio:

A Perfect World: The characters of To Aru Majutsu No Index are living perfect lives. Everybody is happy, and fulfilled. Then The Three Heroes start to notice all the flaws in the world, all of the inconsistencies and how they have flashes of memories of some people that don't exist. Touma/Harem, Accelerator/WORST/Musujime, Hamazura/Tabitsuko/Mugino. There will be a lot of lemons, particularly at first when the characters are living their 'perfect' lives.

And also another project that won't be my main priority but will be updated with some regularity. If it gets enough interest I will update it more often but you should assume that it will not be updated as often as the story above. It's a To Aru/Medaka Box crossover:

Kumagawa The Number Six: Just like it says on the tin. The story takes place just after Volume 22 but instead of GREMLIN rising up to attack Academy City and the world, a different threat arises. Kumagawa Misogi Academy City's #6 level 5. This will not include any Medaka Box characters other than him, it is an alternate continuity where he has always been a Academy City esper. Touma/Yuriko (female Accelerator).

In case there is any confusion I should point out that the level 5's are ranked by their usefulness to research not by their strength so as Kumagawa's power is so useless to researchers it is ranked as number six but he is going to actually be stronger than Accelerator. Although he won't be able to reach level six like Accelerator or Kakine (another reason he is ranked so low).


End file.
